What if?
by X-Man1
Summary: What if you wake up and you are not the person you were once. What if you wake to find yourself a mutant? Updated Flashback
1. Default Chapter

What If?   
  
Chapter One: The New Mutant  
  
Note: Just a weird idea I had sitting here. Follow along if you like  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
I don't remember much  
  
What is there to remember?   
  
I remember an explosion, flying through the air as glass and debris zoomed beside me. I hit the asphalt and roll  
  
The next thing I see  
  
Blackness  
  
I awake to the pulling of my arm, by a uniformed officer  
  
"Must be another drunk" he says to his partner, who laughs at the joke  
  
I groggily open my eyes, they roll back into my head as I make a sound  
  
"Looks like he is awake" The first cop says  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
My eyes snap wide and I look around, the lights of a big city surround me  
  
"Man you must be trashed" the first cop says "I am Office Barton, this is my partner Officer Jackson"  
  
Jackson nods   
  
"Can you tell us your name?" Barton asks to me  
  
I struggle through my memories, a large welt growing on the back of my head  
  
"Its John Ramsey" I say  
  
Jackson bends down and picks up a wallet, he flips it open. He stares at the picture, then at me, then back to the picture. He hands it to his partner who does the exact same thing. Jackson hands the wallet to me  
  
"Says here your name is one Nathan Christopher Grey"   
  
I shake my head  
  
"What? My name is John Ramsey"  
  
"That's not what this says. What says you get in the car and ride with us to the station"  
  
I nod, attempting to struggle through the memories that black in and out. I climbed in the car and watched the lights fly back on the way back to their station. Where was I? My name wasn't Nathan Grey, my name was John  
  
"Uhh guys" I say "Where am I?"  
  
"You my friend are in one of the greatest cities in the world, New York City"  
  
New York? That is impossible, I think. One minute I was in South Carolina the next...  
  
Then it hits me  
  
The explosion...  
  
But how did I travel to New York?  
  
And why do they think that I am Nathan?  
  
I flip the wallet open, and stare at the picture, then at my reflection in the window. The picture matched my face, there was a social sercurity card inside, and a picture of a tall man with brown hair, he was wearing a pair of dark red sunglasses, he was standing with a tall striking woman with red hair. They appeared to be very happy, but where do I fall into the situation?   
  
We arrive at the station, Jackson gets out of the car and opens my door, he wraps his arm around my arm, like I was a drunken felon  
  
"Come on kid we will call your parents"  
  
I nod, wanting this whole thing to be explained to me  
  
The police station, its smelt of stale coffee and cigarettes. I sit in a small brown chair, its hard texture rocked in to my backside. I watch as Burton punches keys into a computer; he stares at my/Nate's license, finally a new page popped up. He writes a number down on a pad, he glances at me  
  
"Xaiver Institute, huh?"  
  
What was the Xaiver Institute?  
He dials a number on the phone and waits patiently until someone picked up. He speaks quietly into the receiver; he glances back up to me, and then to the phone  
  
I hear the words, amnesia, disheveled, head trauma  
  
Who was he talking to?  
  
He finally puts the receiver down, and crosses his hands in front of him  
  
"I just spoke to your parents, the will be here soon"  
  
"Impossible, I am John Ramsey. I am from South Carolina"  
  
"Well, Mr. Ramsey"  
  
The sarcasm reeked off his voice  
  
"I just spoke to your parents, they have been worried sick about young man"  
  
I look down to my/Nate's license. The birth date says that I should be sixteen  
  
Impossible, I had just had my 20th birthday a week ago  
  
I had de-aged?   
  
The door swings open behind me; I hear rapid footsteps behind me  
  
"Nate!!"  
  
I turn to see the woman from the picture rush towards me, she kisses my forehead gently. I feel certain warmth feel my mind, like someone was probing my mind.   
  
What was going on?  
  
The woman pulls away and looks at me and nods  
  
I hear a voice inside my head  
  
  
  
A man clasps my shoulder in his hand  
  
"You had us worried sport"  
  
I look up to see the man from my picture in front of me, it was dark outside and yet he hadn't taken his sunglasses off  
  
"Thank you officers for finding him" the sunglasses man said  
  
"No problem, Mr. Summers. Just doing our job"  
  
I felt that voice in my mind again  
  
  
  
I looked back to the woman, who nodded and smiled at the officers. Her eyes caught my own, as if reassuring me.   
  
What the hell was going on?   
  
My "father" spoke to the officers before nodding to me, my "mother" helped me stand. They walked me out to a green SUV. The woman opened the door for me and I climbed in, lowering my head onto the soft seat, closing my eyes  
  
  
Scott and Jean watched their son from the front seat  
  
"He has amnesia Scott. He doesn't remember us" Jean said, tears trickled down her face  
  
"Come now Jean, I think you and the professor can help him," Scott said  
  
"That isn't the point. The point is that something happened to our child, and he doesn't remember it, nor who he is"  
  
"We will figure it out tomorrow Jean, he is beat. Lets get him home and into his own bed. Tomorrow we will figure it out"  
  
Jean nods  
  
"Ok"  
  
They drive off, leaving the city world behind. Nate/John slept soundly in the backseat.   
  
If anyone could help him  
  
It would be the X-Men  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
There I hope you like it, give me a post and I will continue. Next up: Remembering   
  
Till then  
  
X 


	2. Discoveries

What If??  
  
Chapter 2: Discoveries  
  
Note: Hope you all enjoy this, let me know if you want me to continue or not...  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
I stand at a mirror  
  
The reflection staring back at me is not me  
  
Before I was 5'9, not muscular, and 20 years old. I also had black hair  
  
Now I am 6'0, muscular 16 years old with brown hair with a white streak  
  
I had brown eyes  
  
Now one is blue and the other gold  
  
My reflection shakes its head along with me, as if it was trying to comprehend the situation along with me  
  
My name is John Ramsey, but here they call me Nathan Grey, or Nate for short  
  
Where I was once a normal human  
  
Here I am a mutant  
  
A knock on the door shakes me from my trance  
  
"Come in" I say as I struggle with the words  
  
The tall red hair from the night before walked in, my mother she says, her eyes are shinning  
  
"Did you sleep well?" her voice as smooth as silk, the warm feeling returns to my mind, the gentle probing of my mother as she searched...searched for what?  
  
She walked over and ruffles my hair; she smiles and kisses the top of my head. She sits down besides me; her green eyes look into my own  
  
"Nathan do you know who I am?" she asks  
  
"You say you are my mother"  
  
She smiles  
  
"I am your mother, Nathan. I remember carrying you around for nine months quite well"  
  
She shoots an image of her being pregnant into my mind  
  
I smile weakly at her  
  
"What are you?" I ask  
  
"What do you mean?" her eyes wondering around my face, reading my expressions  
  
"How can you read my mind" I ask, fear growing inside me  
  
"Honey you have amnesia, hopefully your memory will come back soon"  
  
I shake my head  
  
"Tell me please," I say, watching her face  
  
"Honey, me, your father, and you are what people call mutants"  
  
Mutants? What was that?  
  
My mother smiled at me and stroked my face gently  
  
"Come on, we will take you to see the professor" she says gently  
  
She takes my hand in hers and pulls me up, taking me through this great mansion's halls, I look around in wonder. We stop at a large oak door, my mother doesn't wait for a hello to open the door, she opens it up leading me in.   
  
Behind a large oak door sat a bald man, he smiles up to me as I walk in, and ushers me to chair near him, I look back to my mother, who nods at me slowly. I walk over and take a seat  
  
"How is Nathan today" the bald man asks  
  
I shake my head for yes, the man smiles at me  
  
He begins to roll my way; I start to stand because of fear before I realize that he is in a wheelchair  
  
*Calm yourself, child. I don't bite* he says to me, the warm feeling returns to my mind  
  
He was a telepath just like mom  
"Jean if you will excuse us" the man nodded to my mother  
  
"Professor, I want to stay with him"  
  
The professor nods to my mother  
  
"He will be fine Jean, I will hopefully bring his memory back to him"  
  
My mother nods and walks out, I want to go to her, but she leaves quickly  
  
I feel sadness inside of me  
  
What was wrong with me?  
  
"Nathan, I want you to relax, and open your mind to me"  
  
I nod and close my eyes, praying that it wouldn't hurt  
  
*It wont hurt, just relax*  
  
Outside...  
  
Jean stands against the wall, she makes sure that her robe is still tightly knotted around her, Scott walks up to her and puts his arm around her shoulders  
  
"I want whoever did this to pay, Scott" Jean says, her eye beginning to water  
  
"I know Jean, I do too, but we have to wait and see what the professor thinks"  
  
"I want my baby back Scott, I want him to be the way he used to, the loving son who was just now coming to grips with his powers"  
  
"Jean, he will be fine"  
  
Suddenly the door flies open, Xaiver in his wheelchair comes flying out. Scott shoots an arm out and catches the professor before he crashes into a wall  
  
"Professor, what happened?" Scott asks, his face a mask of worry  
  
Xaiver's head lolls on his shoulders, he looks up to Jean and Scott  
  
"His powers were re-activated, without his controls that Jean and I helped him gain"  
  
"What about his memory?" Jean asks mopping the sweat off of Xaiver's forehead  
  
"It is partially restored, he was gaining a second persona, and for a telepath that is terrible. He was calling himself John Ramsey"  
  
Scott and Jean exchange glances to each other  
  
"What did you do about it" Scott asks  
  
"I tried to erase it from his mind, that is when is powers kicked back in. We will have to try again, after he gains his control again"  
  
Jean nods slowly  
  
"Where is Nathan now?" she asks  
  
"I believe he blacked out"  
  
Jean walks to the door and opens it up; Nate was on the ground in front of her  
  
Xaiver began to talk low to Scott  
  
"I also found out what happened to him, Scott. He was attacked by the FoH, they hit him hard on the head with what looked like a brick"  
  
Scott nodded, his eyes starting to glow softly  
  
Xaiver looked up at him and watched him  
  
"But Scott right now the time is not for revenge, right now we need to get Nathan back up to full speed and get him trained again"  
  
"I know sir, I know" Scott said, watching Jean kneel over Nate, stroking his forehead softly  
  
Jean looked up to Scott and smiled weakly  
  
But after he and Jean got Nate back up to speed  
  
There would be hell to pay  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
There we go, let me know if you all like it or not. I am always open to listening 


	3. Power

What If??   
  
Chapter 3: Power  
  
Note: Glad you all like this little idea of mine, continue to read and enjoy  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
There are voices in my head  
  
Not just my voice  
  
But millions of others, hundreds of millions of strangers' voices ring inside of my head  
  
I clasp my hands over my ears to drown out the sound in my head  
  
It had started it as a dull roar, but now it was thousands of jackhammers in my mind  
  
I had hurt the professor; I had hurt one of my parent's friends  
  
It was an accident  
  
When he tried to enter my mind, something happened, some kind of force erupted from my mind and threw the professor across the room  
  
I had no control over these powers  
  
Then there was darkness again  
  
In the dream that followed, I saw myself at my job, I saw a van pull up and explode. I see the rock fly at my head and knock me down. In that instance I saw Nate and a group of men carrying signs, slam his head into a brick wall, pummeling with their fists. Nate tried to fight them off to no avail, throwing out blasts of his powers at them, but they had some kind of blockage from his telepathic attacks. Soon the men overcame him, and beat him senseless.   
  
Then I wake up  
  
My face feels cool and wet; I look up as my eyes clear and see my mother bathe my forehead with a damp rag  
  
I sit up straight like a shot, glancing around the room. I had been returned to my bedroom in the mansion  
  
I run my hand through my brown hair  
  
"Mom, is the professor alright?"  
I look at Mom's eyes; they sparkled as I called her mom  
  
"He is fine Nathan, you just shocked him a little. You haven't given him a blast like that since you were small"  
  
She pushes on my shoulders as she tries to get me to lie down  
  
I settle back against the pillows   
  
"What happened to the voices?" I ask, staring up at my mother's shinning eyes  
  
She smiled and dabbed my forehead  
  
"We call it an off switch, the professor and I placed it on your powers until we can teach you some control again"  
  
I nod as my eyes droop down again  
  
"I feel so tired" I say softly  
  
"You should Nathan, you gave out an awful large telepathic attack, that kind of attack drains us when we first start to use them. That is why you feel so tired" She says, stroking my hair softly  
  
My eyes settle closed as sleep overtakes me once again  
  
Jean continued to sit next to Nathan, watching him sleep, her motherly qualities were outstanding  
  
"Is he asleep?" a voice asked behind her  
  
"Rachel, you are supposed to be with Generation X in Maryland" Jean said turning to look at her daughter, if there wasn't an age difference between the two women, they would look like twins  
  
"I'm sorry mom, I had heard from Paige that he had gotten hurt, and I just want to see if he was ok" Rachel said softly  
  
"Have you ever heard of a phone?" Jean snapped, "Do you know who did this?"   
  
Rachel shook her head  
  
"The Friends of Humanity, Rachel. Somehow they found out what you brother is, so if they happened to see you walk up and down the street, they would probably attack you as well" Jean spoke with the tone of a worried mother  
  
"I just wanted to see if he was fine, we need our leader back Mom" Rachel said, her eyes welling up with tears  
  
"He has a touch of amnesia, the professor saw that he was growing another personality while trying to get his memory back, needless to say Nate's powers kicked back in" Jean said  
  
"Does he remember me or Jubilee, or Paige?"  
  
Jean shook her head  
  
"Hopefully he will soon enough. It doesn't take a telepath to know that you are covering up a relationship he is having with Paige Guthrie." Jean smiled "Hopefully he will be back on his feet soon, but the professor and I are going to have to teach his control to him again, then hopefully the old Nate will be back"  
  
"Can I stay for a little while, if Paige found out that I just left without seeing for myself if he is ok, she would kill me" Rachel said, picking her head up  
  
"Sure that is fine, go see your father, he is with Logan down in the danger room, setting up a test for Nate" Jean nodded to her daughter  
  
Rachel stood and ruffled Nate's hair and turned and walked out the door, pulling out her cell phone and closing the door behind her  
  
She dialed the number for the Massachusetts school  
  
"Paige, its Rae, he has amnesia but he is ok. Mom is with him right now, no he is asleep but from what it looks like they are going to have to teach him how to control his powers again, so he might be out of action for a while. If you want to come up here, I guess that will be ok. Yeah so I will see you tomorrow afternoon, ok bye."   
  
Rachel shook her had as she walked to the elevator down to the danger room  
  
What a surprise Nate will have when he wakes up  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Alright another chapter down  
  
Next up: Paige arrives to jog Nate's memory 


	4. Danger Room

What If?   
  
Chapter 4: Danger Room  
  
  
That same dream again  
  
The one where Nate and I became one  
  
My name is John Ramsey  
  
Here they call me Nathan Grey  
  
At home I wan an adult  
  
Here I am a kid again  
  
And a mutant to boot  
  
Not the best thing in the world to wake up in a strange place and you are the one thing that is hated and feared  
  
But strange as is  
  
I like it  
  
I had not family  
  
Here I do  
  
The power in me is endless  
  
I am now the child of two of the most powerful mutants in the world  
  
Jean Grey and Scott Summers  
  
AKA the Phoenix and Cyclops respectfully  
  
Funny how things can change so quickly  
  
Now I am standing in what is called the "Danger Room"  
  
With a name like that  
  
It can't be a good room  
  
My father is above me keying in a test run for me  
  
Behind stands a large hairy man, they call Logan or Wolverine, he watches me intently. I feel, with little control that I have my powers, a deep understanding between my father and himself  
  
"Ok Nate we are going to run the program, are you ready?" My father asks  
  
Ready? That's the understatement of the year  
  
I raise my hand up, signaling that I am ready  
  
I guess  
  
The control room disappears and the room goes dark  
  
And I suddenly wonder  
  
Why do they call it the Danger Room?  
  
"Walk forward" my fathers voice comes through the darkness  
  
I take a nervous step forward, closing my eyes  
  
Suddenly in my minds eye, I see it  
  
A large silver ball, hurtling at me  
  
I duck it; I feel the breeze rush over me  
  
It missed  
  
"Good Work Nate, take another step" Dad says  
  
The nervousness subsides as I take another step  
  
How big was this room?  
  
I wait, feeling with my mind  
  
There it was  
  
Two more silver balls coming from either side of me  
  
I hear the whiz of the air around me  
  
What to do?  
  
No time to think  
  
I leap into the air and back flip away from them  
  
I hear them clang against each other and roll away  
  
"Yes, good job" Dad says, there is a calm relief in his voice "One more and we will call it a day"  
  
I nod to no one and take a confident step forward  
  
I wait and listen, letting my senses take control of my movement and thought  
  
Nothing  
  
No whiz of the air  
  
Nothing  
  
Then it strikes  
  
Grappler arms whip out of the darkness grapping my arms and legs  
  
The cold metal freezes my skin  
  
I try to struggle  
  
They grow tighter  
  
"Dad" I call out  
  
"You can do this Nathan" he calls from the inky darkness  
  
My head begins to hurt, I fell wetness fall from my nose  
  
Must be blood I think numbly  
  
I scream out  
  
I feel the arms loosen   
  
"Would you get a load of this slick?" Logan says as he holds his hand up to shield his eyes  
  
The danger room is no longer dark  
  
Like a pinprick of light, then growing into a candle, then sun itself it has lit up the room, the light was reflecting off the cold metal of the walls  
  
Scott nods, a half small crosses his face  
  
"Kid's strong slim" Logan says gruffly   
  
The door behind them slides open and Rachael walks in  
  
"Jeez Dad, he is going to burn out" she screams as she reaches for the shut off switch, Scott moves her hand away  
  
"Let him finish Rachael" he says calmly  
  
"With a tk wave like that, you know you are not going to be able to hide it from mom, you know that right?"  
  
"He can do it, you pop's right kid" Logan says  
  
I feel the arms begin to falter releasing me; I clench my hand into a fist. It feels like I am wrapping it around a sword. I open my eyes briefly to see a sword glowing out of a bright light  
  
Was this a part of the program?  
  
I swipe down with it, cutting the arm closest to me. It falls to the ground, sparking as it hit  
  
Suddenly I hit the ground, rolling on my knees as the arms retract  
  
The lights come on with a comforting buzz  
  
I watch the phantom blade disappear  
  
Now I know why it's called the danger room  
  
Now all I wanted to do was sleep  
  
I hear rapid footsteps behind me  
  
I feel warmth in my mind  
  
Mom's here  
  
She places her hand on my shoulder, allowing me to lean up against her  
  
I take my hand and wipe it across my face, and looked down at it  
  
Blood  
  
Mom probes my mind, checking for any injuries   
  
"You ok sweetie?" she asks as she strokes my face, cleaning it softly  
  
"I'm so tired: I moan  
  
She smiles  
  
"You have released a lot of energy, enough for almost any telepath to feel"  
  
"Did I do something wrong?" I ask  
  
Would they ground me?  
  
""Of course not honey, I felt it, the professor felt it and Betsy called from New York to ask if everything was ok"  
  
I breathe a sigh of relief  
  
"Nate" I hear a new female's voice call out  
  
Mom turns to see who it is, she shakes her head softly  
  
She does not look happy  
  
I watch her walk over holding her hands up  
  
"Paige" I hear her start " What are you doing here? Does Sean know you and Rachael are gone?"  
  
The blonde (Paige) stops short, she stutters as if she is trying to find something to say  
  
Who was this girl?  
  
*Your girlfriend Nate * I feel another female's voice in my mind  
  
*Who are you? * I ask as a red haired about my age walks up besides my mom. She looks over and smiles at me  
  
*I'm your sister goof, Rachael *  
  
Well duh, I think she looks like mom  
  
I still cant get over my calling them family  
  
I watch Rachael place a hand on the blonde girl's shoulder  
  
*What's her name? *  
  
I never could stand a woman crying  
  
I see my mother look over my way, her eyes flash a bright green  
  
I guess she doesn't like this situation that much  
  
*Her name is Paige, Nathan *  
  
I stand up, wiping my face clear of blood, and walk over  
  
"Paige, look I'm ok, see fine" I hit my chest hard, a little too hard as I wince slightly  
  
Don't know my own strength  
  
She sobs louder, pushing herself away from mom and Rachael, she wraps her arms around my neck and squeezes, sobbing into my shoulder; her blonde hair began to waft up my nose  
  
I rub her back slowly, good thing I don't have any broken bones or this would be really bad situation  
  
"Shh" I say, "I'm fine"  
  
She looks up at me with her tear streaked eyes and smiles  
  
"I must look like a fool in front of you mother," she says with a southern drawl  
  
I look over at mom, her eyes flash slightly  
  
I cant tell if she if happy or mad  
  
"We shouldn't have fought Nate, if we haven't you'd be alright" Paige whispers  
  
* Long story Nate, I'll fill her you in later * Rachael whispers in my mind  
  
"And I know we wanted to keep the relationship a secret but when I heard..." she sobbed, "I had to come"  
  
My eyes go wide as she leans her head into my shoulder again  
  
*Mom * she smiles slight *Am I in trouble *  
  
Mom turns away to stifle a laugh  
  
"Paige what are you doing here? I hear my father ask, "Does Sean know where you are?"  
  
"My thoughts exactly" Mom says  
  
Paige turns to see Dad and Logan on the floor  
  
"Yes he sends his regards, and wishes for Nate's recovery," she says softly cutting her eyes from Dad  
  
"Irish is probably up to his heels in troubles" Logan says "Three members gone, I'd say he's drinking again"  
  
Dad gives a look to Logan that stops him  
  
I wonder why Paige doesn't look Dad in the eye; he's a really nice guy  
  
"Well I plan on calling Sean and Emma tonight, to tell them Nathan will be out of action for a bit, until he gets his control back" Mom says slowly  
  
"Can we stay Mom...Please?" Rachael asks  
  
I look down at this blonde bombshell, still attached to my neck, yeah mom can they stay?  
  
*Nathan * I feel Mom say sternly in my mind  
  
See this is why parents shouldn't have telepathy  
  
"You can stay for two weeks," Dad says quickly suppressing a grin  
  
Can he hear inside my mind as well?  
  
*Of course Nathan, we ARE a family * I feel him say  
  
"Scott I don't know" Mom starts  
  
"Jean, If we send them back, they are only going to try to come back and pester us more" Dad says carefully  
  
Man's got a point  
  
"Slim is right Red" Logan who had been quiet finally said, "Probably what the kid needs"  
  
"Ok fine, I'll tell Sean" Mom says finally  
  
Tag teamed; score one for Dad and Logan  
  
I feel Paige squeeze tighter, I can feel her happiness  
  
"Thanks Uncle Logan" Rachael, rising slightly off her feet floating up to kiss his cheek  
  
Holy crap she could fly??  
  
"My one good deed for the year kiddo" Logan growls and walks out lighting a cigar  
  
Rachael floats over and grabs Dad around the neck and kisses the top of his head  
  
"Thank you Daddy," she coos   
  
Daddy's girl I want to say  
  
Dad smiles  
  
"Anytime"  
  
Rachael floats on to his back and they trudge out, laughing  
  
Mom shakes her slightly and follows  
  
Leaving me and Paige alone  
  
Suddenly I don't know what to do. Paige releases me and wipes the hair out of her eyes, she kisses my chin softly  
  
"I have missed you," she whispers to me kissing me again  
  
"Paige, I don't have all my memory back, I don't remember much so..."  
  
"Maybe this will jog your memory," she says softly  
  
Lifting her head up, she wraps her arms around my neck and pulls my head down to hers  
  
And kisses me full on the lips  
  
My mind surges, screaming for me to kiss back  
  
But if I am Nate now  
  
I don't remember her  
  
I search her mind  
  
Looking for any information about up  
  
I see our first date  
  
I see our first kiss  
  
I see me, Paige, a girl chewing gum, a boy with a leather straps around his mouth, Rachael, and a gray dude on a couch watching a movie  
  
I see us walking by a lake at sunset  
  
Before long I couldn't take it anymore, I melt into the kiss, loving the surges of sparks between us, each one showing me something new  
  
She backs away  
  
"Help any?" she giggles in a girlish way, her eyes sparkle slightly  
  
"A little" I say smiling  
  
Mom steps back into the room  
  
"Ok you two, come with me Paige, lets find you a room" I hear mom say  
  
Paige pecks my lips again before leaving  
  
I wait until they leave before throwing my arms up in triumph  
  
Who would want to give this life up?  
  
But darkness flowed into my mind  
  
I saw something in her mind  
  
A dark form standing above me and others  
  
An Empath person?  
  
I shake it from my mind  
But this life was great  
  
But before long I would know   
  
Teaching me to learn about my powers  
  
Was going to be hell  
  
  
Sorry about the wait, I have had a major writers block lately, but I started writing and here it is  
  
Next up  
  
Training  
  
I remain  
  
X 


	5. The School

What if?   
  
Chapter 5: The School  
  
Note: Sorry about the nice little lag I have had. Long story actually, one that is not for this place and time. So here you go the long awaited chapter five.   
  
______________________________________________________  
  
The morning's light streams into my eyes and blinds me. I shut my eyes and watch the spots disappear from them.   
  
Mornings in New York, especially upstate New York, were quiet and cold. I can watch my breath form smoke every time I breathe in and out.   
  
My name is Nathan Grey, and I am a mutant…I guess  
  
I woke up into this world, not knowing who or what I was, born again into a younger body and mind, and with powers that would rival defense forces.   
  
My parents are members of the X-Men  
  
They are heroes  
  
They say I was once  
  
Now I am an amnesiac   
  
And I really wanted a smoke  
  
No to mention one of the reasons I haven't even attempted to try to smoke is that I am a telepath, and so isn't my mother. That means that my whole family has a psychic bond and can see in to our minds.   
  
The sunlight lit up across the surface of the lake, making it appear to be glass  
  
I groan softly knowing that in a few minutes I will have to be in the danger room, my body was still sore from that last training session. My father was a slave driver  
  
(I am slave driver?)  
  
And now he is awake  
  
(And standing right behind you)  
  
I turn to look behind me to see my father. Dad stood about six feet tall, brown hair, built sort of, never without his ruby red shades  
  
"Morning" I say  
  
"Morning to you Nate, your up kinda early"  
  
"Yeah Logan says that I should try to meditate early in the morning to see if that returns my memory any"  
  
"I see, how do you feel?"  
  
"Best I can, I guess"   
  
Dad took a seat beside me on the pier; I guess nostalgia is nothing really if you had lived in the same place for more than have your life  
  
"Before a big mission, I used to come out here early in the morning like this. Try to think things out, praying that everyone would come back home safe, to see you out here like this, it reminds me of myself when I was your age. You know you are the same age as I was when we first fought Magneto for the first time."  
  
"Really?" I ask, battle stories were always good in this family, and something inside of me wanted to hear one quite badly  
  
"Yup, but that's not important. I need to talk to you about some things"  
  
"If it is about Paige in my room every time I wake up I have no idea on how she got in there"  
  
Dad shook his head and smiled  
  
"No it has nothing to do with that, I think your mother is going to lock her doors from the outside from now on. No, it's about the professor"  
  
The professor was attempting to help me restore my memory. He had been acting a bit strange as of late  
  
"The professor has come forward to the public and told the world that he was a mutant, that this school was a mutant school, training kids like you and the girls. Needless to say that the public is not handling all of this well."  
  
"So what are you saying here dad?"  
  
Dad turned and looked towards me; the sun gleamed off his glasses at me  
  
"What I am saying Nathan is that you will not be joining Generation X again, neither will Rachael or Paige. We are disbanding that team and allowing you all to stay here, the older members will help the professor with the growing need of finding new mutants, you will stay so that we can keep an eye on you."  
  
My mind ticked slowly, filling in all the blanks  
  
"So the Prof. is going to open this school to mutant kids, a sort of pseudo mutant high?"  
  
Dad smiled "In a nut shell yes"  
  
Wow, I thought. That means I will have to go to school and learn these powers  
  
"What about Paige and Rachael? Will they be staying as well?"  
  
"It has already been discussed with them. They will be working as a splinter cell to the main team. Cerebro will be on the looking out for new mutants as they appear, and recruiting them for the school."  
  
"What about me?" I ask  
  
"You will continue to train until we see fit that you are ready to help"  
  
"I'm ready now Dad"  
  
"Not yet, you think after what happened to you that your mother will allow you to go out on missions? That bump on your head must have messed with you more than what we thought. Besides it's not only her, the Professor, Warren…"  
  
Warren would be the rich guy with the angel wings, nice enough guy but something inside of me said that he had something in his hear that he hadn't forgave himself for  
  
"Kurt seems worried about you, not to mention Bobby. Ororo called from South Dakota the other day to check in and told us that Betsy will be visiting you soon to train you to use your TK sword again"  
  
Kurt was a nice enough guy, highly religious given that he looked like a blue demon he had a great sense of humor that guy. Bobby was cool, no pun intended, considering that he could turn himself into ice not to mention that he has a hot temper. Ororo I haven't met yet, I only know that she is an X-Man and was now running her own team searching for the Destiny diaries, whatever that was. And supposedly Betsy helped teach me how to fight with my powers and taught me how to use a TK sword; I am definitely ready to see this. Being around the people that I was introduced to, something inside of me stirs like I have known these people for a long time, but that was the thing about having amnesia everything seems like that.   
  
"I suppose this all a good idea, Dad. I mean that way you won't have to worry about to me"  
  
"It's not that Nathan so there is no use in feeling sorry for yourself. It is something that has needed to happen for a long time now. It is something that we have been working on for a long time now."  
  
"So are you gonna teach?" I say with a smile  
  
"No not really, I will be watching from the sideline, I know that Emma Frost is coming to teach, your mother doesn't want you anywhere near her by the way. Hank will probably do some teaching, for the rest I don't know."  
  
"Well why don't you ask the Professor, he is right behind us" I say with a slight smile  
  
We both turn to see the Professor, sitting normally in his wheelchair  
  
"Good morning Scott, Nathan"  
  
Why do these people persist in calling me Nathan, I do rather like Nate better  
  
"Good morning sir" I say  
  
"Morning Professor, you're up early this morning"  
  
"Yes well the morning air helps me think, I was wondering if Nathan wouldn't mind taking a walk with me. If that is alright with you"  
  
Dad looked from the professor and back to me  
  
"That's fine, I need to go back inside anyhow, I can feel that Jean is awake and breakfast will be ready soon, so don't stay too long Nathan, the Professor is a busy man."  
  
"Yes Dad" I say  
  
The motorized wheels on the Professor's wheelchair began to turn slowly; I followed him as close as I could. We didn't speak until Dad was out of earshot  
  
"You know Nathan when I was a boy I used to walk around this lake all the time. It gave me a chance to reflect on things that were troubling me"  
  
"Yes sir" I say politely   
  
"I have noticed that you have been coming out here lately early in the morning yourself. You are beginning to remind me of a much younger version of myself"  
  
I nod  
  
"I came out here to discuss some things with you, like what are your thoughts to the recent changes around here"  
  
"What can I say sir, this is your school, your home. It is your decision on what to do"  
  
The Professor smiled gently  
  
"An answer like that, you are truly your father's son. How are you feeling today?"  
  
"A bit sore from the last training session with Dad and Logan, but either than that, I think I am grasping these powers again"  
  
"Good, good. I would like to ask you for a favor"  
  
"Go ahead sir"  
  
"When you are up to it, I would like you to join your sister and Paige as ambassadors of the school. Henry has been working on an upgrade to Cerebro to allow me to use it to find more and more mutants, most of the children, just now realizing what they are and what they could be. Would you be willing to do that?"  
  
An ambassador, getting to wear these new uniforms that I had seen lately…  
  
"You should already know the answer to that sir. I would be thrilled"  
  
The Professor smiled again  
  
"I thought so. Although it will have to be cleared with your parents, but I believe they won't have a problem with it. It won't be an easy job I can tell you that, but I will not send you out until I am sure that you have a handle on your powers and that you can handle yourself in difficult…situations."  
  
That was just a nice way of saying a fight  
  
"Yes sir" I said excitedly   
  
The professor stopped, he reached into his pocket of his pajamas and pulled out a box. He handed it to me  
  
"This works on the same line of Kurt's image inducer, although instead of hiding your power it will tone it down."  
  
I took the box from him and opened it, inside appeared to be a watch, but with a lot more gadgets on it  
  
"Now by wearing this you will not have full usage of your powers, that you will continue to work on with your mother and myself, but it will allow you to use a small amount of them. I do not want you to use your full powers until you are ready to control them. The effects on you could be devastating."  
  
I took the watch out and put it on my arm, instantly I could no longer hear a conversation that people were having in a coffee shop in town, my head was clear and quiet. I reached out towards Mom  
  
(Mom can you hear me?)  
  
(Of course honey, good morning)  
  
(Good morning mom)  
  
(Breakfast will be ready shortly, tell the professor)  
  
(Yes ma'm)  
  
"It works sir" I say happily  
  
"Of course it does son, now with that on you shouldn't have any more problems with headaches and such"  
  
I could hug this man, being a telepath sucked; hearing some peoples most secret innermost thoughts  
  
"Thank you sir" I say  
  
"Your very welcome son. Now I say we go back up and have breakfast. I have a feeling that Paige has just woken up and you are not around her, she is getting a bit skittish looking for you"  
  
The conversation that Paige had said before, about a fight made me weary; it was something that I needed to ask about later.   
  
The sun had risen over the lake, the birds were now chirping as the professor and I went back toward the house  
  
"I have a feeling that today will be a beautiful day Nate"  
  
"Yes sir" I agree  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
Now there you go, the next chapter will have to do with Nate's first mission. What did Nate and Paige fight about before his accident, who is this new mutant they will go after? What will happen when a certain English mutant returns to the Xavier school? The next chapter will be up soon, no year long wait  
  
Next up  
  
Mission 1  
  
Also all telepathic conversations will now be in () to make it easier  
  
Till then   
  
I remain   
  
X 


	6. Mission 1

What if?  
  
Chapter 6: Mission 1  
  
Note: This is gonna seem a lot faster than the last chapter. During the lapse between chapters 5 and 6, Xavier's school has opened to the public, it was found out that Xavier's evil twin was controlling Xavier's body and almost caused an interstellar war between the X-Men and the Sh'Ar Empire. Not much has changed with Nathan with his powers and such, he still the same as he was in the last chapter.   
  
And now Chapter 6  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
Screams rain through the air. My mouth is ajar as I see the Professor's naked body wrapped in some sort of gel monster, tossing students left and right. The monster stops and I see the Professor's head turn and look at me, an evil smile plastered onto his face  
  
"Nathan…"  
  
I watch the monster's arms start to reach toward me; I can smell the stink off its body  
  
I scream out as pain rips through my body  
  
Then…  
  
I wake up  
  
Breathing hard I stare out at the black emptiness of my room. I can feel the cold sweat roll down my face. I take my hands and wipe them over my face.   
  
I sigh  
  
Another nightmare  
  
Since that faithful day not long ago I have had a nightmare almost every night  
  
I feel the warm trickle roll down from my nose. Must have had a TK attack. Better at least straighten myself up a little before my or Rachel come busting in.   
  
I go over to my dresser, the top littered with pictures of friends and family, some of them I knew others I didn't know. There was a picture with dad next to a slightly taller blonde man, Mom made mention to him as my Uncle Alex, he had died saving New York from a nuclear bomb. Supposedly he and Dad never saw eye to eye but they were very close.   
  
The T-shirt that I was wearing was soaked through with sweat. I peel it off my back and toss it to the side and stare at myself in the mirror. An ugly purple bruise had formed over my right shoulder where I had been thrown, it still felt sore and tender. But luckily it was only a bruise.   
  
My mouth dry as the desert, I walked over to the door and opened it. The hallway was dark and quiet I tiptoed out and softly down the hall to the kitchen.   
  
The refrigerator was soon in arms reach, I pull open the door and light filled the room. I grabbed a coke out and swung it close  
  
"Can't sleep?" A voice asks behind me, scaring me to the point that I almost drop my drink.   
  
I turn to see Rachael sitting at the table, a bowl of cereal sitting before her  
  
"You like to scare people in the middle of the night?" I snap  
  
She smiles at me  
  
"Only my brother, why don't you sit and talk to me"  
  
I nod and walk to the table and sit across from her. I twist the cap of my drink and take long swig.   
  
Rachael bent her head down and took a spoonful of cereal into her mouth. I listen to her crunch loudly  
  
"Had another nightmare?" she asks with her mouth full  
  
"Yeah, kinda easy guess huh?"  
  
"Yup, I had just made it to the kitchen when I felt you wake up. Almost dropped the milk" she says as she pushes the bowl away from her  
  
"Then we are even, you almost gave me a heart attack" I say as I take another sip of drink  
  
Rachael laughed, her voice tinkling through the room  
  
"Sorry. How do you feel?"  
  
"About what? The last couple of weeks or my head?"  
  
"Both"  
  
"Fine I guess. The Professor's evil twin popping up kinda freaks me out just thinking about it. "  
  
"That sort of thing seems to happen a lot around here" she interjects  
  
"Either than that my head is fine"  
  
"Any new memories?"  
  
"No, guess they will all come back eventually"  
  
"Yeah maybe its better that way"  
  
Have you ever had one of those moments where conversation just stops? This would be it; it was a very awkward silence. I took another sip of my drink  
  
"Jono is coming tomorrow or really today" Rachael says finally  
  
"Who is Jono?"  
  
"Sorry, Jonathan Starsmore, he was one of our teammates when Generation X was around. Nice guy really"  
  
Suddenly I remember what I wanted to ask Rachael  
  
"Hey Rae, what happened between Paige and me right before my accident?"  
  
Rachael looks at me liked I had slapped her, her green eyes sparkled slightly  
  
"Nate, I don't think you should worry about it"  
  
"Come on Rae, why shouldn't I want to know?"  
  
Rachael sighed softly  
  
"I don't think I should tell you. Maybe Paige should…"  
  
"Rae…" I whimper softly giving her sad puppy dog eyes  
  
"Oh all right. It had to do with you, Paige and Jono. Paige and Jono always had a sort of connection, like they wanted to be together but they never got together. You were the brave one and came out and told Paige the way you felt towards her and you two got together. Right before your accident you caught a glimpse inside of Paige's mind of her…well being intimate with Jono. You two got in a fight and well you stormed out of the school and well the rest is history…"  
  
I stare at her, that would explain why Paige has been so clingy towards me. She was afraid that I would leave again and now this Jono was coming here. Something stirred inside of me; I wanted to fight, to protect what was mine…  
  
"Calm down Nate, the important thing is that she still wants to be with you. Hell even I can tell you that, searched her mind before I left Massachuttsetts. Why don't you just look into it yourself?"  
  
I held up my left arm, the arm with the power regulator on it   
  
"I don't think that would be right, not right at the moment anyhow. I might melt her mind"   
  
I lowered my arm; Rachael reached over and put her hand over my own  
  
"It will all come back soon, if you want I fill you in on all the little breaks in you memory you have"  
  
"Thanks Rae"  
  
Rachael stood and grabbed my drink and finished it off   
  
"Hey…" I start to say  
  
"Anyhow Natey I think its time to go to bed"  
  
Natey??  
  
"Good night Nate" Rachael calls out over her shoulder  
  
"Hey Rae"  
  
She stops and turns to look at me  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"Anytime Nate. It's good to have you almost normal again, not that you were ever really normal."  
  
She turned around and walked out.   
  
I sat in the kitchen for a while longer, letting all that Rachael had told me set into my mind. I got up and went back to my room, laid back down and fell back asleep  
  
A dreamless one at that  
  
The next morning…  
  
(Nathan, Nathan wake up. I need you to come and join me in my study) the professor's voice rang through my head  
  
My eyes snapped open, bright sunlight streamed through the open drapes, I grimaced in pain as my eyes close tightly to get the burning light. I rush to the dresser and grab a pair of jeans and pull them over the shorts that I slept in, and took off out the door.   
  
I was running down the hallway full speed. Faces of new students ran across my eyes.   
  
I pass the Stepford Cookoo's four white haired girls, they were all from different families but they looked like they were twins, and their teacher Emma Frost. Emma wearing her normal teaching attire which consisted of white leather pants, an almost see-through shirt, a white leather coat covering her shirt, and a pair of high cut white leather boots.   
  
"Good morning Nathan" the girls called out to me  
  
I think they have developed a crush on me  
  
"Morning ladies" I call out  
  
Mom had been teaching me telepathy herself, not allowing me to be in Emma's class. Every time I start to ask her, she gives me this look; a look only a mother could give that could stop the most innate comment  
  
"Come visit us soon" The girls call out to me  
  
I have to smile, I just can't help it  
  
I reach the door to the professor's office; I stop and start to knock when Rachael swings the door open  
  
(Geez bro, how much sleep do you need? You are late for the briefing dude)  
  
I look in and see Paige in a chair facing the Professor; she turns and looks toward, smiling gently. Beside her sat the boy I had seen in one of the flashes from when Paige kissed me, the boy with brown hair and leather straps wrapped around his lower face  
  
(Nate, it's good to see you mate)  
  
I look at the boy cockeyed  
  
(Jono?)  
  
(That's right mate. Good to see your memory came back)  
  
"It hasn't just yet Jonathan." The Professor starts, he looks at me and smiles slightly "But we hope it will come back soon)  
  
(I understand Prof. Still it's good to see him again. You had me worried boyo) Jono continued in his telepathic conversation  
  
Holy crap, this guy doesn't have a mouth  
  
(Nor a jaw mate) Jono says, his eyes twinkling slightly  
  
"Nathan if you would have a seat, I will explain your team's first mission"  
  
I took a seat near his desk  
  
"To start off I would like to thank Jonathan for coming back here to help us out"  
  
(No problem sir"  
  
This guy was also British?   
  
"Now, your mission. We received a phone call early this morning from a nurse in a New York City hospital that Alex was there."  
  
"Uncle Alex is alive??" Rachael interrupts   
  
"It would appear to be so Rachael. I have been trying to reach his mind but it seems like he is in a comatose state. I you three to take one of the cars and go and pick him up. You had better take one of the vans though, I have offered a position to the nurse that found him to come and work here as a medic. She will be joining us as so will be her young son"  
  
"Does Dad know?" Rachael asks  
  
"No, he is on a mission right now with Logan, Jean has contacted him. He will be returning after his mission is through"  
  
I nod, taking this all in  
  
"So all we have to do is go and pick Alex up and then come right back. I mean we don't need to have Nate being too stressed" Paige says  
  
"I can handle whatever will come"  
  
"Paige raises a valid point, but no. This is a simple mission, one that you should be back later this afternoon. Here are the directions to the hospital, good luck"  
  
We all stood and started to walk towards the door  
  
"Nathan can I speak to you quickly"  
  
I turn as the others walk out  
  
"I'll wait for you outside Nate" Paige says, I nod as she closes the door  
  
"Nathan your mother wanted me to also say for you to be careful, not to do anything rash. I assured her that you will be fine as long as you have that power dampener on"  
  
I nod  
  
He reaches in a desk drawer and pulls out an X badge.   
  
"This is your old communicator from when you were a child." He smiles slightly "You had a tendency to get lost in the woods so I gave this to you to contact us. Use it if you need to"  
  
I take the badge  
  
"Thank you sir"  
  
I walk out and down the hall back to my room to get ready; Paige came up strolling next to me  
  
"Morning" she says sweetly  
  
"Morning"  
  
"Sleep well?"  
  
"Not really, had a nightmare"  
  
"Aww poor baby. I would have come over but your mother has started this new thing about locking my door from the outside"  
  
I stifle a laugh  
  
"Lets go get ready. I have an Uncle to meet and bring home"  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
Next up   
  
The newly formed splinter group of the X-Men rush to Alex's aid. What will happen when they bring him home and his ex appears? How will Nathan help the Professor jumpstart Alex's mind? Also see what happens when Jono confronts Paige.   
  
Next Chapter  
  
Homecoming-Mission 1 Chapter 2  
  
Till Then  
  
I remain   
  
X 


	7. Mission 1 Chapter 2

What If  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Mission 1 Part Two  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Sometimes people wish that they could wake up as a different person  
  
In my case it is a wish come true  
  
Right now I am sitting in a green SUV watching the trees blur by on my way into the city  
  
Some crappy rap song is blaring on the radio  
  
Why couldn't I have driven?  
  
My sister Rachael is driving like a freaking maniac  
  
Passing cars left and right  
  
The Englishman even looks a bit frightened  
  
(Hell mate any woman driving scares me) Jono says looking back to me in the backseat, his eyes twinkling slightly  
  
(My driving is not that bad) Rachael shouts at the both us telepathically   
  
I sit back father in the seat and pull my seat belt taunt  
  
I feel a hand close on my own. I look to see Paige  
  
I shudder rocks my body  
  
"Well if you are going to keep driving like this Rachael at least change the radio station" Paige calls to the front  
  
"Nu uh, I'm driving, my tunes"  
  
"Then I am driving back" I say  
  
"Mom said no way Jose"  
  
I groan loudly, always treating me like a child, like if I fall I would break  
  
One bump on the head and everyone thinks I am a child again  
  
I turn my gaze once more to the window and watch cars and houses fly by  
  
And then…  
  
Blackness  
  
I'm asleep?  
  
People's faces blur by me making them seem warped and disfigured  
  
They fly by me, faster and faster, I am starting to feel sick  
  
Then  
  
They stop  
  
I am wearing a t-shirt and shorts. The air is hot and sticky. People are laughing and all the faces are smiling. Mom and Dad are both there, Logan as well. They are all talking to a tall blonde haired man  
  
Uncle Alex?  
  
Is this a memory?  
  
"Hey kiddo, come say hello to your Uncle Alex" Dad calls  
  
I hear myself say   
  
"Ok"  
  
I begin to run over to them, I get over to them. Uncle Alex is towering over me; he puts his hand down to me to shake it. I grasp it; his hand feels warm like the sun  
  
"Hi Uncle Alex"  
  
"Nathan, kid you are growing fast on me"  
  
I nod my head  
  
"How old are you now?"  
  
"Eight and a half"  
  
Uncle Alex laughs  
  
"Big man huh"  
  
"Yup that's me"  
  
Uncle Alex turns and grabs by his arm  
  
"Feel bad for the kid, Scotty he looks more and more like you every day"  
  
"Real funny Alex. So when are you and Lorna gonna tie the knot and start your own family"  
  
Lorna??  
  
Uncle Alex laughs and shakes his head  
  
"Me and Lorna are like a couple of college kids"  
  
I feel my mother's warmth around me and I turn to see her  
  
"Come along now Nathan, the Professor would like to say hello"  
  
What memory is this?  
  
Everyone seems so happy  
  
I look around and see many people that I knew. There was Angel and Kurt, a tall Russian man talking to a pretty brunette   
  
More that I didn't know and in the memory I still didn't know  
  
Mom and I walk up to the Professor  
  
"Uncle Charles!' I shout and run over to him  
  
He holds his hands out as I throw myself on to his covered lap  
  
He chuckle softly  
  
"Ahh Nathan, having fun?"  
  
"Yup I am"  
  
I look up to his face and see him smiling warmly at me  
  
Suddenly a flash of that evil grin  
  
Then back to the warm smile  
  
I shake my head and stumble back  
  
"Nathan are you alright?" I hear mom ask  
  
I feel tears run down my face as I back up more  
  
I run into a smaller version of Rachael, knocking the ice cream cone she was holding to the dirt. She begins to bawl loudly  
  
I stumble more; the people's voices are suddenly so loud  
  
They sound like screams  
  
Nate  
  
Nate  
  
Nate  
  
They are all holding their hands out towards me  
  
Nate  
  
Nate  
  
Nate  
  
Wake up  
  
I jump awake  
  
What the hell was that all about?  
  
Was it a dream?  
  
(Yo glow worm tone it down it a bit) Rachael says  
  
My head is splitting open, the pain is unbearable, my right eye feels like it is going to pop out of its socket  
  
Then it all stops  
  
I shake my head  
  
"I'm sorry" I say as a look at the sea of faces looking at me  
  
"Well regardless we are here"  
  
I look at the building outside the window; it looked like a normal hospital. But down deep I could feel like a part of me was there  
  
"I climbed out of the car and straightened my black jacket that Dad had loaned me. I felt uncomfortable in this monkey suit but mom said that we should all look our best, that we represented the Xavier school  
  
(Blah Blah Blah) I feel Rachael add  
  
I turn to see Rachael standing behind me, her red hair blowing in the crisp autumn air, her dress flowing around her legs. Paige followed suit in a pair of jeans and a button up shirt  
  
Wait that was one of my shirts  
  
Jono climbed out looking like a possessed biker with all the leather he was wearing  
  
"We will wait out here, you go get Alex" Paige says  
  
"I nod and turn towards the glass doors of the hospital  
  
"Well shall we?" I ask  
  
Rachael smiles and starts walking "I'll do all the talking; you just stand there and look pretty"  
  
"Got that done" I say as I unbutton the buttons of my black jacket revealing a white shirt underneath  
  
"You are such a player" Rachael says as she opens the door  
  
I can't help but smile  
  
Rachael walks up to the front desk where a very bored looking woman sits, she opens her purse and palls out a wallet. She holds it in her hand and doesn't use it just yet  
  
"Hi, I am Rachael Summers, this is my brother Nathan Summers" I nod "We are here to pick up a John Doe"  
  
The nurse puts her magazine around and pops her gum  
  
"Can I see some ID?"  
  
Rachael now pulls up her wallet, she looks over at me, I reach in my back pocket and pull out my wallet and open it up  
  
There in place of my driver's license was an ID card from the school with my picture on it  
  
God it was an ugly picture  
  
I show it to the nurse; she looks from the picture to me. The picture to me, back to the picture  
  
"Ok, take the elevator to the second floor and turn right down the hall. Speak to Annie at the desk and she will take you to him" the nurse says  
  
"Thanks" I say, putting my wallet back in my pants and start for the elevator  
  
"I guess she didn't want to believe us" Rachael says  
  
"Well wouldn't have you thought it strange if two teenage kids show up to pick up some guy they don't even know the name of?"  
  
"You got a point"  
  
Rachael pushes the button to call the elevator down. As we step in I can't shake the feeling that something was here, a piece of my past, a fragment of my memory.   
  
The elevator descended and the doors opened, we stepped out and walked down the hall  
  
"You nervous?" I ask  
  
"No, little upset, but nervous is not an emotion I am having."  
  
"Well I mean everyone thought he was dead right?"  
  
"Yeah but some reason I knew he wasn't, I knew that he would come back"  
  
I nod  
  
"Like I know someday you will become Nate again"  
  
I smile  
  
"I knew I shouldn't have said anything about the fight with Paige to you."  
  
"No it's cool, I needed to know"  
  
Suddenly a pain shot through my head, it felt like it was getting ready to explode  
  
It's another attack  
  
This is getting really old really quick  
  
"Rae, make it stop" I say softly  
  
Rachael walked quickly to my side and lifted my wrist, she pushed a few buttons on my controller and the pain subsided  
  
"Christ this is getting worse" I say  
  
Rachael reached into her purse and pulled out a napkin  
  
"I know, it will get better"  
  
She took the napkin and wiped it under my nose, she pulled it away and I caught a glimpse of blood  
  
"Come on" she said softly  
  
We walked to the end of the hall and stopped at the nurses desk  
  
"We are looking for Annie" Rachael said  
  
A nurse behind the desk looked up  
  
"Yes I am Annie, and you must be Rachael Summers and Nathan Grey" the nurse said  
  
"Right in one" I say  
  
"Are you ok?" Annie asks  
  
"Yeah, just a bit of a headache"  
  
"Ahh I see"  
  
"Can we see him?" Rachael asks  
  
"Of course, this way"  
  
Through another set of doors and down another hallway we reach a door with a sign above it  
  
Coma Ward  
  
I shudder; a cold chill ran down my spine. Annie pushes the door open. Inside there were fourteen beds draped in white sheets. Each body had the same expression, a look of peaceful sleep. Annie kept walking and stopped at a bed in the middle  
  
"Is this him?" she asks  
  
I look at the face; it was the same face from my dream only it had been scarred slightly on the cheek.  
  
"Yes that is him" Rachael said, her voice choked with tears  
  
I nod  
  
"I thought so; he has become quite special to me. He is the best listener I have ever met. Sometimes…anyhow when your professor asked me and my son Carter to join you at the school, I jumped at the chance"  
  
"Well it is a really nice school…" Rachael started. I walked around the ward. Something was calling me, I can't explain it but something was calling out to me, a voice that I knew. It was calling out to me from one of the beds, I walked over to it and looked it in the face, I didn't know him but something…  
  
"Nate you ready, we have to go and sign some papers" Rachael called as two orderlies came through and started to push the bed with Uncle Alex out  
  
I nod and start towards her. As she began the paperwork I decided to go wait by the car.   
  
As I got to the glass door a nurse was outside smoking a cigarette  
  
"Do you mind if I bum one of those?" I ask her  
  
She flips the pack open and I take one, she hands me her lighter and I light one up  
  
I inhale deeply feeling the boiling heat down my throat  
  
I cough loudly; this body had never had smoke in their lungs before. I didn't care; it felt good to have a smoke again  
  
The voice that was calling for me had stopped, I realized as inhaled again  
  
It was like someone calling me home  
  
It felt good  
  
I wish I knew where it was coming from  
  
I know it wasn't from Uncle Alex  
  
It was from someone else  
  
But who  
  
Inhale  
  
Hold it, feeling the smoke scratch my throat  
  
Exhale  
  
"You know if Mom caught you smoking shed kill you. Bad enough you get hit in the head but trying to kill yourself smoking she will lose it"  
  
I inhale again "Yeah I imagine she would"  
  
I turn to see Rachael watching me; the orderlies were putting the stretcher into the back of an ambulance  
  
"Where is the nurse?" I ask  
  
"Oh Annie, nice woman, she will be coming shortly, after she gets Carter out of school"  
  
"I see" I inhale again  
  
"You ready?" Rachael asks as we both see Paige start walking up "You might want to chunk that before she sees it"  
  
"Yeah" I chunk it behind my back  
  
"Well I imagine for our first mission it was a success"   
  
"I agree, let's go home"  
  
Rachael goes into her purse and pulls the car keys out. I telekinetically pull them to me  
  
"I told you Rae, I'm driving"  
  
"Hey give me those back"  
  
I take off running, passing Paige who started to giggle watching us run around  
  
In the end  
  
Jono drove  
  
Later…  
  
In the coma ward a patient was starting to stir as if the young man was having a terrible nightmare  
  
Suddenly the body sat straight up, its eyes open wide  
  
The boy was in his early twenties, with sandy blonde hair, he was breathing hard  
  
"Nathan…" he gasped, his face beaded with sweat, a gold hoped earring hung lightly in his left ear, he lifted his hands and stared at them, he shook his head and ran one hand through his hair  
  
He jumped out of the bed and ran through the room and out of the door, slamming the door open  
  
The chart at the edge of the bed read only his name  
  
John Ramsey  
  
Somewhere in the hospital a scream was heard  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sorry it took a while for this chapter to be up, I got sidetracked into playing Jak 2. Anyhow no new games until next month, plenty of time for more stories  
  
Next up  
  
Reunions  
  
Till then  
  
I remain  
  
X 


	8. The Beginning?

What If 2

Ch1-A Blast From The Past

Note: This story takes place about six months after the first one; it will follow the current X-Men mythos as best as I can. The complete story is being written now so just bear with me

The steady beat of the music makes me want to dance. I step up on the platform and swipe my card, subtracting three tokens off the twenty that is on the card. I select the format of play and the song and press the enter key

And then it starts

Lights flash under arrows, arrows appear on the screen. My only mission now is the hit the steps confidently

Pretty soon the sounds of the arcade are gone from my mind, my mind is clear and all my concentration is on the game

Damn the addiction that is Dance Dance Revolution

You can tell the people that play it; they all dress the same baggy jeans, studded belts, more than one piercing in an orifice.

They are the outcasts

They are this worlds mutants

My name is Nathan Grey

And I am a mutant…far from his home

Let me catch you all up to speed

Magneto was Xorn, yes that's right the X-Men's greatest enemy and ally had infiltrated the mansion and destroyed it from the inside by posing as a teacher. He took control over Manhattan and damn near destroyed every my parents and the professor worked for. My parents and friends fought him and destroyed him for good this time.

In the fight my mother, the Phoenix, was killed

My father, the leader of the X-Men, had been having a telepathic affair with another teammate for some time now. In his own way my father helped Magneto kill my mother.

Was I there for all of this?

The answer is no, no I was sent away

For reasons I don't wish to discuss right now

No I was forced out of my home, an inhibitor chip installed in the base of my skull canceled out my powers, sent away from my family and friends

(Paige)

To another dimension.

A dimension where my family's exploits were comic books

Do you have any idea what it is like to watch your family fight and die in four colors?

Trust me you don't want to know

I have been trapped here for almost two years now, with no contact from my family

I took up the name of Grayden Corsair and became a projectionist in a mall theater

Not a bad job really, gave me plenty of time to read and reflect on some things

I was given a third person view of everything that happened to my family

And I hate my father for it

Suddenly when I let my mind wander the game is over, I must have auto pilot on.

I pick up my work shirt from the ground and step off the stage

"Hey" a voice calls from behind me

I turn to see a mousy young girl standing behind me, her hand up in a hello

"Yeah?"

"You're good, you know that. How do you do that, I mean be able to connect the steps the way that you do?"

"Misdirection" I mumble under my breath and walk off

I really hate the emo's

Definition for you all

Emo-noun-Defination: Kids that like to complain about their lives, which are great mind you, they come from rich parents and got everything they ever wanted and now all they do is whine about how bad their life sucks when they are locked up in their rooms listening to Dashboard Confessional in the dark.

Mostly these are the types of kids that play this game

Not that I mind its just that some of the girls like to think of themselves as groupies and treat a couple of the guys that play it like they are rock stars

And right now, thinking about all the crap I have been through in the last year, I don't have time for groupies

I turn and walk out of the arcade leaving the "wannabe" behind me, crossing through the food court I walked into the theater

"Hey Gray?" a voice calls as I cross over the tile floor to the door that leads me back to my cave, I don't turn around to look to see who it is I just keep on walking

Hopefully it's not the general manager Bryce. Guy can be nice and understanding one moment and the next he's turned on you, giving you all kind of holy hell

I feel a hand drop on my shoulder

Crap!

"Gray, man slow down" the voice says as I turn around to stare the other manager Chris in the face, a let out a sigh of relief, thank god it's just Chris

Chris is a pretty cool guy, lets me get away with a whole bunch of stuff that I shouldn't, it's like he understands me

"What's up Chris?"

"Nothing much man, I just wanted to tell you that you have a visitor upstairs"

"Its not Sabrina is it?"

Sabrina was another manager, only a pathological liar and she has been trying to guilt me into taking her out on a date since about the time I started working here, almost a year ago

Chris chuckled

"No man, its some biker looking guy, looks pissed off, claims he's your uncle. You don't owe anybody any money do you?"

"No" I shook my head

Pissed off looking biker??

It can only be one person

"Thanks Chris for letting him up there"

"No problem, just don't let it become a habit"

Chris turned and walked off as I punched in the code to open the door to the booth.

As I climbed the stairs to the booth thoughts flashed through my head

Why was he here?

And Why is he calling himself my uncle

I pulled open the door to the booth and walked in. A man wearing a black leather coat had his back to me; I walked slowly up behind him, creeping close to the floor. When I got close enough I tapped him on the shoulder

SNIKT

Suddenly I am pinned up against the wall by the throat, three six inch razor sharp claws in my face

I throw my hands up in protest

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, Logan it's me calm down and put the pig stickers up"

Logan growled and let me drop

"Damnit kid I could have cut your face off with these" He growled as he retracted his claws to the sheaths hidden in his forearms

I stood rubbing the red area around my neck "Yeah but you would have stopped"

"Says who?"

I smiled

Logan, one of the toughest SOB's I have ever known, a great guy and one hell of a friend

Logan grabs the scruff of my next and squeezes it tightly shaking me around

"Damn kid its good to see you" he says

"Yeah it's good to see you too"

I walk back over to a stool and sit down

"So what brings you to my parts? " I snickered "And why the hell do you look like the biker from the Village People?"

Logan sat back in his chair and kicked his feet up on the table

"Funny junior. I'm here because your father sent me to bring you home"

I shook my head

"Nope, its not happening Logan. Not after what he has put me through"

"I don't agree with some of the things Scott has done but has worried"

"Why should he be worried it's not like I can do anything over here, he made sure of that" to emphasize my point I tapped the back of my head

"It's not that Nate"

(Been too long since someone has called me that)

"Then pray tell, what is it? It better not be to be his best man at his wedding with Emma"

"Ah, you've heard about that eh?"

I tossed a comic on to his lap

"What do you think, great dimension"

Logan picked it up and stared at the cover

"I do look like a gay biker"

"Yup, now why are you here?"

Logan sat up

"Well to put it simply, your pop feels bad and he wants you home"

"Bull shit. Don't do that Logan, I'm old enough for you to tell me the truth"

"Alright kid, Scott and Hank believe that Nemesis has found out where you are hiding"

"Ramsey?" I stood and walked around "Wait Logan powers aren't allowed here, he can't come over here and cause hell"

"Well with his new alliance, he can almost do whatever he wants"

"Well that makes me feel loads better. And dad thinks since I have this chip I can't protect myself. Am I right?"

"Bingo. That's not all, he does miss you, and Rachel has had her say and wants you home"

That's my twin sister, always fighting for me

"No Logan. He has some nerve sending you over to get his son, that's crap. If he wants me so badly he can come and get me himself"

"I told him that's what you'd say"

"Sorry Logan"

Logan stood

"I understand kid, we did you wrong. I'd want my pop to tell me these things himself"

"Yeah"

"But for what it's worth, it was good seeing you Nate. Take care of yourself"

And with that Logan walked out of the booth

What the hell is going on?

I mean where does Dad get off sending Logan to get me

I shook my head

I never will understand that man

Suddenly screams came over my walkie-talkie, it sounded like it was a movie

One of the ushers must be trying to play a joke on the managers

Then I heard it

"Grey" a muffled voice from the tiny speaker "Grey get down here now or I kill everyone here"

Ramsey??

Logan was telling the truth

I gotta do something

Powers or not

I'm still a hero

There this is the new section, before I get flames I will connect the other story to this one, but I had this idea about a month ago and wanted to get on screen

There is a lot that we don't know right now, what happened to Ramsey? Why does he have such a mad on with Nate, and what did Nate do to Ramsey and why

Next up

Plasma

Till Then

I remain

X


	9. Ramsey?

What if 2

Chapter 2: Plasma

Note: This series takes place right before Love Hina Episode X, so all three series will intertwine-Sorry, I have an overactive imagination

"GREY!!" A distorted voice screamed through the walkie-talkie

Well it doesn't look like my day is going to get any better

I rush to the door to the stairwell and peer down over the rail

Logan was gone

I guess it's up to me to stop this maniac

In the corner by the door sat a metal pipe, ugh, I guess beggars can't be choosers

You know if I live through this, I'm gonna kick my dad in the balls as soon as I see him

I open the door and climb down the stairs; I put my ear up to the exit door. On the other side it sounded like a riot was going on. Suddenly the door shuttered as someone had been thrown at the door, the wood in the door was reinforced with a sheet of metal, it was strong, it would hold up

But not for long…

I grit my teeth and open the door

Chris's lifeless body was slumped over by the door; I leaned down and pressed two fingers to his neck

A pulse, faint but still a pulse, he was alive

I swung the pipe behind my back and walked around the corner

There standing in the middle of the lobby was a robot

Not a robot

A person's life energy trapped within a power suit

John Ramsey AKA Nemesis

Nemesis was holding Bryce by his throat. He had lifted the two hundred pound man off his feet and with only one hand

The energy crackled inside the suit, at the top of the suit where a person's head would be was a clear dome; the energy inside the suit had formed a face, a skeletal face.

"Now come on Ramsey, you can't still be mad at me" I said, that's right Nate boy, act confident, first rule of hostage negotiations, make them come after the negotiator

The energy flared up in the dome

"Grey…" the muffled voice growled

"Mind letting him go? I know he's a dick and everything but this is between me and you"

Nemesis dropped Bryce to the ground

"Grey, I have been waiting a long time for this"

I snickered

"What, for me? You've been waiting for me to be helpless. I mean that is the only way that you would ever beat me"

"Still have that smart mouth, don't you Grey? Well let me see what I can do about that"

Nemesis lifted up his arm, where his hand was supposed to be was now a cannon, I could see the air around it bend and shape, it must be superheated

Plasma

Nemesis charged up and fired a ball of the plasma at me

My mind flared, powers or not, I still have my reflexes, I dodged the shot. Thank god for all that danger room training

The plasma slammed into the wall behind me sending a shower of wood splinters, I felt a particularly sharp one slice through my shirt and flesh underneath it

I winced at the pain

But while I was occupied with my shoulder, Nemesis hat gotten just close enough to me to grab my neck and slam me back against the wall, the pipe fell from my hands with a clank on the floor

From my vantage point I could see inside the dome. It was made out of some kind of hard plastic, completely clear. The energy inside the suit was making a faint gold glow.

"You did this to me. You put me inside this contraption" Nemesis growled

"We…Well would accept an apology?" I said

I gotta do something soon, or he's going to kill me, my head was already swimming

"Oh no, the only way to repay me is to allow me to kill you"

"Not…Not today" I said, swinging my left foot to the side of the dome, shaking him just enough for him to drop me

Ow, Christ that hurts, but at least I was loose. I picked my pipe and swung it hard against his ankles tripping the monster.

"Come on Ramsey, you've got this power and you can't take on a guy without powers. You must have gotten pathetic when you went in that suit"

The gun arm swung up clipping me just below my jaw sending me flailing back. I rubbed the injured area, crap that hurt

Nemesis climbed to his feet

"I am tired of your mouth" He growled as the gun started to charge up with energy

I can't let him fire again, I thought as I swung the pipe down across the gun arm, knocking it aside. Nemesis reeled back…

That's it, hit him again

I swung the pipe at his middle; he doubled over at the shock of the blow

The pipe wrenched and vibrated in my hands so hard that I almost dropped it. I swung the pipe again only this time at his head

I mean if I am going to die today, I'm not going out without a fight

The pipe made contact against the dome, this time it vibrate out of my hands, the shock of the blow gave Nemesis enough time to pick me up off my feet and throw me at the glass counter in front of the concession stand

The glass shattered behind me at the force of the impact

Ow, I think I broke a rib; it's kind of hard to breathe

Then I could hear it, the heavy footsteps as he walked over to me. He swung the gun arm, and placed it on my forehead, the barrel was still mildly warm from the last time it was fired, and it was slowly starting to heat up

"You know Grey; consider yourself lucky that you are going out this way"

I groaned

"What are you talking about?"

"My master has such great plans for your friends"

What the hell was he rambling about?

"And I have some plans for what I want to do with Paige…"

Paige!!

"Some unfinished business really"

"You touch her Ramsey and I'll"

"Or you'll what, bleed on me? Come back and haunt me. Now who's pathetic now Grey?"

He has a point, god I'm sorry Paige, I'm sorry that I want strong enough

Calm down little bro

I know that voice

You should

"Mis..Midirection" I whispered

"What was that? What did you say?"

"He said misdirection" a female voice said behind Nemesis

Nemesis turned, ready to fire

Only he stood there

Because staring him in the face was a full Phoenix Raptor

My sister Rachel

Her eyes flared, I could tell that she was pissed

Nemesis could see it too

There is one rule in the universe, never piss off an eon old god of creation

"Step away from him and maybe Ill leave you in three pieces" she growled

"Big talk for such a little girl. Do you even have control over this new power?"

Rachel's eyes flashed

"Try me"

I'm guess right about then Nemesis realized that he actually didn't want to try my sister out

I mean you have all heard about what they say about redheads and their tempers; I think Nemesis has heard about it too

Because he backed off

"This isn't over Grey"

And with that he teleported out

Rachel floated to the ground

"I just can't let you go off by yourself now can I?"

"I was doing just fine"

"Sure you were, if it hadn't been for me"

"Christ Rachel alright, thank you"

Rachel smiled

"You're welcome little bro" she chirped

And you only older by a minute

I stood back to my feet and coughed, my ribs hurt but they weren't broken, thank god. I don't need Rachel to try and play mom

"So let me guess Logan went back, said that I was not coming back and now Dad sent you"

Rachel nodded

"You could say that"

"Well I'm going to tell you the same thing I told him, it's not going to happen"

Rachel walked over and tousled my hair

God why was she so annoying

"And who said I came alone?" Rachel asked with her hand on her hip

"What??"

"Hello son" a male voice said behind me

No, it can't be, did he really come?

I turn around a face the leader of the X-men

My father

Had come to take me home

Next up: Reunion

Till Then

I remain

X


	10. Reunion

What If?

Chapter 10: Reunion

So a quick recap for those who are just now joining us. My name is Nathan Grey and I am mutant. Right now I am sitting across from my twin sister and our father, two of the people that abandoned me and left me in a world where my powers were gone.

It was like being deafened before you knew what a concert sound like.

To make matters worse an old enemy, one whom I thought I killed came to this world and almost killed me in my weakened state.

Now my sister and father are here to try to take me home.

I can't look at them

Do you know what it is like to be betrayed by the ones you love?

It hurts; trust me it hurts more than being lobotomized with a rusty spoon

But I am a Grey, and we can take much, much more before we break

I cast my eyes down to the greasy cheeseburger and the cold fries. It had sounded good when I ordered it but now my appetite had long since vanished.

"Are you going to say anything?" My father asked

Should I? Should I tell him what I have been thinking of, every day for almost a year? Should I tell him what is really on my mind?

"Nathan I know you are upset" my Dad started

"Upset? You actually believe that I am upset, Dad? No, I am furious."

Dad set back in his seat and crossed his arms

"Alright Nathan, tell me what's on your mind?"

"I can't believe you. That's all I can manage in a Pg-13 rated conversation me and you are having. I just can't…wrap my head around your reasoning for why you did this to me"

"Ok, Nathan the least I can do is explain it to you. You went berserk, a man was seriously hurt by you, and it's a wonder that you didn't kill him"

"Well, Dad, apparently I didn't do a good enough job with that because the son of a bitch is still alive. "

The ruby red lenses of my father's sunglasses flashed

"You lost control; you were a danger to everyone around you"

"Oh I see, so instead of trying to help me you thought it was best to neuter me and send me to this…place. A place where our lives, our lives are comic books. Do you have any idea what it is like to watch your mother die in a comic book, Dad?"

"Nathan…"

I slammed my hand on the table

"Nate…Damnit Dad, always with the Nathan, my name is Nate."

Dad took a slow breath in

"Alright Nate, I admit what we did at the time seemed like the best idea. It was never our intention, your mother and I, to do this to you. You are our son and we love you, its just…we didn't know how to handle that at the time"

"I don't believe that. You are one of the first, dad, you are one of the first of Xavier's students and this seemed like the best idea at the time"

"I don't know what else I can do or say that would make you feel better Nate. I am sorry it was not right to do what we did"

Our waitress appeared around the corner

"Is everything alright?" She asked with a fake smile plastered on her face

"Yes, yes everything is fine" my Father said

"You will have to excuse the boys" Rachel said "They do this when they haven't seen each other for a long while"

The waitress just nodded and took away our dishes

"I'll be back with the check in a moment"

After she walked away I leaned forward

"Alright Dad, what do you want with me?"

Dad sighed

"I've…"

Rachel coughed

"We've" my dad continued "We have come here to bring you home. The Professor is gone now and me and Emma are running the school"

"I won't bring up that topic Dad, but it is something for later to talk to you about later"

"Fine but let me finish. The school is now that, a school for mutants to learn how to use their powers for the greater good. And I would like for you to come back"

"To what? To school, no Dad, those days of me in Generation X are over. Done"

Dad shook his head

"No, you are right. On that matter, I have something that I have to tell you"

Dad's face had just turned very serious, like the time when my puppy went missing

"What?"

"Your friends…Synch and Skin were killed"

"What? By whom" I asked, my mind reeling in shock

"An insane cult crucified them on the front lawn. Jubilee was with them but we saved her, the others were too far gone"

I could feel tears well up in the corners of my eyes

"This is what we are talking about Nate" Rachel said "Dad has realized that it was a bad idea to split the teams up"

"I can't believe it, I never said goodbye…"

"If you were there, you would have probably been killed" Dad said

I looked up

"Did you get them?" I asked

"Yes they were neutralized"

"Damn…"

"And we wont start with me" Rachel said

"Yes, your sister has had her problems as well. Nate, we need you back at the school"

"So you can keep an eye on me?" I said

"No, something is coming. I don't know exactly what it is yet. But we need to be ready for it, and you are going to be important in the plan to protect us."

Huh? Who would figure that my dad would be apologizing to me?

"Ok then I have some things to add"

"Shoot"

"The implant…"

"Gone tomorrow"

"Ok then, none of this sneaking around behind my back. You have a problem with me, you come to me"

"Fine Nate, anything else"

"Yeah, one more thing. I understand that you are an adult Dad, but I will not tolerate Emma to act like my mother"

"Emma is not going to be a replacement for your mother, Nate"

"And don't try any of this step parents lines for me Dad, I am a lot smarter than that"

Dad nodded and smiled

"Alright Nate, a deal then"

"Good"

"I'm going to pay the bill and we can leave"

I sat and stared at my twin

"So you are really coming home little bro?"

"It seems that way doesn't it?"

"Good, I've missed you man. It hasn't been that fun without you around"

"Thanks Rae, its nice to know I have been missed"

"Just so you know, some things have changed." Rachel said leaning down, he red hair falling in her face

God, she looks like Mom more and more each day

"I would have it no other way"

"Just so you know"

Dad walked around the corner

"You guys ready?"

I stood, grabbing my coat. I felt my shoulder pop; feels like its dislocated will have to get that fixed tonight

"Yeah Dad. Let's go home"

Up next

Wanderer

Till Then

I remain

X


	11. Wanderer

What If

Chapter 11: Wanderer

Why is it, why is it when you go off for, lets say almost three years, people treat you like you were dead?

That they must sit you down and tell you, every, boring thing that has happened to them, in chronological order mind you, while you were gone?

Right now I am sitting in front of Emma's girls, the Stepford Cuckoos, the three in one mind

"And then Nathan we were attacked by the Shi'Ar who thought that it was time to eliminate the entire mutant gene"

I am soo bored right now

"Uh…Huh" I say

"And then, Nathan are we boring you?'

I sit straight up and shake my head

"No, no. Please continue"

"And then we lost Sophie and Esme, due to boys…"

"Nathan Grey, please report to the Headmasters office right away" a voice said through the intercom

Oh thank god, saved by the bell

I stand quickly

"Sorry ladies, but you heard. I gotta go to the office"

The girls looked down

"We understand Nathan, please stop by and see us soon"

Fat chance in that happening, if I have to hear one more story about why they wear their hair like that, I'll fry my own brain

"Uh, sure ladies. Gotta go"

I took off in a run. My powers are still a bit jumpy after the removal of the power chip that was lodged in the base of my skull. I don't trust myself enough to fly just yet.

I moved through the shalom of kids down the stairs

And ran smack into Kitty

She stumbled back and plopped down, the books she was carrying sprayed everywhere

"Jeez kid you might want to slow down" she said holding her head

I knelt down beside her and held my hand out, smiling slightly

"I'm sorry Ms. Pryde, next time I run into you; I'll be a bit slower"

Kitty opened her eyes slowly

"Nate?"

"I could say something cool, but you know. Yeah, it's me" I said

Kitty placed her hand in mine and I lifted her to her feet. I waved my other hand around and telekinetically lifted up her books and papers

Kitty moved a strand of hair out of her face

"Oh my god Nate, how long have you've been back? Have you seen Rachel yet? Where have you been?"

I threw up my hands

"Whoa, slow down. Ok to answer your questions; about two days, yes she was one of the ones that came and got me, and I don't really know, all I know is that it sucked"

Kitty smiled

"Well it's good to see you again" she said

"Well it's still good to be seen" I said

"Look, I gotta run, I got a class to teach"

"You teach? What do you teach?"

"Advanced Computer Psychic Connection. It's a theory class where basically some believe that telepaths can "jack in" to the internet"

What the hell was she talking about?

Just smile and nod Nate, act like you understand, fake intelligence

"That sounds interesting" I say

Her smile got a little wider

"You have no idea of what I am talking about do you?"

Damn she was smart

"None. But I would love to hear more"

"Yeah I bet you would. So I catch you later, or are you going to run off again"

I smiled

"No I think I am going to stay around for a little while"

Kitty leaned forward and punched my shoulder lightly

"Well I'm glad, so Ill see you later"

"Later"

Wow, it's nice to see a girl other than my sister be happy that I am back

"Nathan Grey, please report to the Headmaster's office"

Ahh crap

I took off at another run straight to Professor Xavier's office door

I stopped and knocked

"Come in" a male voice spoke

I stepped inside, there were no lights on, the only light was coming from a slit in the curtain

I stepped forward

"Dad?"

"Come and sit Nathan" he said

I walked forward and sit in a large chair in front of the desk

My father smiled at me

"How are you adjusting?"

"Adjusting, to what? Oh you mean being home?"

"Yes"

"Well I'm not used to all of these kids being here but I figure it will grow on me"

"That's all we ask, take some time and decide on what you want to do"

"Wait, we?"

"Hello Nathan" a cool female voice said behind me

Emma…

I turn to see Emma wearing here usual, a white…umm…rag

"Hello Emma" I replied icily

"Emma, was one of the ones that petition your coming home"

"Wait, Dad, you weren't planning on bringing me back?"

"Your father and I thought that it would be a good idea to have his…children, home where we could keep a well enough eye on them" Emma said with a hiss

You know I take offense to that comment

"I am a grown man, dad"

"Yes, but you are needed here"

"What are you afraid? Are you afraid that I'll AWOL like Wolverine is right now? I can handle myself dad"

"The problem with Logan, is…complicated but what is important for you to remember is, that this isn't about you right now. We have over three hundred students that we have to look after"

I looked down

Emma came and placed a hand on my shoulder.

God just her touch made me feel dirty

"I understand that you hold some regret towards your father for what happened with you, but please save it for another time"

"She's right Nate, now is the time for us to stand together, father and his children, to make the world a better place"

I wonder if she is controlling his mind

"And together we can show that mutants and normal people can live together in harmony"

Yeah tell that to Genosha, oh wait, you cant it is a nuclear waste pit now

"Your father has some wonderful ideas for where you can help us"

Yeah I do think she is controlling his mind

"So Nathan" my father said "Will you help me?"

Damn, his speeches could take forever

"Sure Dad, I can stay around and help you"

"Fine, that's great Nathan. Now I'll decide on where we can put you"

"Alright, fine" I said as I pulled myself to my feet

When I got to the door I turned and waved and then walked out, shutting the door behind me

"He has strong defense" Emma said quietly

"Why were you trying to scan his mind?" Scott asked

"I always like to know what someone's potential is"

"Emma you really shouldn't do those things. I mean you have heard the story of what he did to John Ramsey"

"That doesn't scare me, Scott dear. He is nothing like his mother"

Is Emma controlling Scott?

What was she talking about with Jean?

Will Nate ask Kitty out?

Will the Stepford Cuckoos find something else to talk about?

Stay tuned

Till then

I remain

X


	12. Team Up

What If

Chapter 12: Team-Up

Note: Do I not get any reviews anymore? Do I suck that much?

I've decided that home is not that bad of a place to be.

I mean when you are me, its like you don't have to worry about not having food, or running out of pocket money

The Xaiver School for Higher Learning American Express card

Don't walk around without it

I think of this now as I stand in front of a sixteen year old Russian girl as she rings my purchesses of a new pair of black tennis shoes, I hate white shoes, in fact I hate the color all together, a pair of new jeans, and a black button up shirt

"Your total today comes to 156.56" the clerk says through her thick Russian accent

I have to smile a bit

"Wow, did you rig that number up or am I getting that repetitive?"

The clerk's smile grew larger

"Will that be cash or charge?" she asks, strictly business

"Charge I say as I hand her my card"

You know I still don't know where the professor got all his money, but it is kinda nice to be able to go out and do stuff like this every now and then

The clerk handed me my shopping bag and receipt, and with a wink I am out of the store

And on to the streets of New York

I stand on the sidewalk, and like a tourist I stare up to the skyline

God it was beautiful, this town was fantastic, the people, well some of the people in the city, are fantastic. New York is just one of those cities that if you know your way around, you just can feel the history of her, smell

I start to cough…

Hard…

Well maybe not smell the city but you get my drift. I can honestly say that I am in love with a city. Probably because I don't actually live in it, I live upstate so I don't have to be in the city all the time.

Oh, I just got a brilliant idea, something that I haven't thought of since I got home.

I pull out the cell phone that Dad and Emma were so gracious in giving me out of my pocket and dial information. With this phone I have a link up directly to a SHIELD satilite that can track my movements throughout the world, I guess Dad would like to keep a close eye on me or something. Plus I have the numbers for everyone from the Fantastic Four, to Captain America. When my father told me that I just looked at him, shocked.

"Why would I need Tony Stark's home number" I asked

"Because you never know" was his answer

In our line of work I guess that is true

But it was missing one number in particular that I would like to have.

"Information"

Damn, I almost forgot of what I was doing

"Yes I would like the number for the Daily Bugle" I said with a smile

The cool female voice on the other line had shocked me back to reality

"Hold please" she said

The phone automatically dialed the Bugle

"Thank you for calling the Daily Bugle, New York's premiere paper on everything you would want to know about the city, this week in the Pulse we have an interview with former Avenger Janet Van Dyne"

Blaa, Blaa, Blaa I thought as I hit the zero key for the operator

"Operator" another female voice said rather gruffily

"Yes can I speak to Peter Parker?"

"What office?"

I stopped and thought, does Peter even have an office?

"Newsroom, I guess"

"Hold please"

Damn I am glad that I don't pay the bill for this thing, I think I could be spoiled really fast

"Betty Brant, how may I help you"

Ahh finally a voice that I did know

"Hi Betty, this Nate Grey. I am looking for Peter Parker. He doesn't happen to be there is he?"

"No, Peter doesn't come in as much anymore. Actually I think he is working at PS 118 in Queens now, you might want to check over there" She said

"Ahh thank you Betty, I appreciate it"

"Anytime"

And with that, the line disconnected

Pete is a teacher now

Damn I was gone for a while

I looked down at me watch, a quarter to three. Fifteen minutes to get from downtown New York to Queens. To most would be a problem, but when you can fly

I summoned my power together, and lifted off the ground in a bright light

For some reason I always did get a kick out of seeing people's reaction to random people flying off

Oh crap the bags…

I smiled

See the thing about being a telepath, especially one of my power, you can make people see what you want them to see. Case in point, the entire time I have been standing around in New York and shopping, I've just been in a pair of boxers and nothing else, but you would never know this because I am a telepath and I made you "see" that I was fully dressed.

HA

Every now and then these powers come in handy.

I poured on the speed and flew over to Queens, I want to be able to throw this stuff on before I shock Peter. I landed on a nearby roof and quickly dress. I float down to a nearby alley and walk the rest of the way to the school. I lean up against the wall and check my watch. Three right on the dot. I watched the kids push through the doors in droves, it was a feeling that I never got the chance to have seeing how I was home schooled.

The feeling of the last bell sounding. That rush you get as you grab your stuff and run like a madman for the doors, the pushing, the yelling of times to hook up with your friends. Sometimes I think that regular kids have it better than I ever have, and I am a hero.

Then I hear it

"Mr Parker, Mr Parker, what chapters do we have to read for homework?"

"Well, just because I am feeling a bit lenient today, just chapter seven, think you can handle those five pages Jessica?"

The girl laughed

I smiled, kid's got a crush

"Mr. Parker, you're a funny guy"

"Yeah, you should see me at home. Have a good weekend Jessica"

"You too Mr. Parker"

Then I see him

Peter looked a bit ragged, I could see that his arm had been recently broken, it was healing nicely. From the way he was standing I could tell that he was working on less than three hours of sleep.

Hard to believe that this guy is the Amazing Spiderman, he swings around the city on webs, spouts out witty quips in the face of death, that this guy hangs out with some of the biggest and best of us all.

And he is one of my best friends

Peter turns his head, as if his spider-sense was going off. He looks me up and down, I kinda give him a half wave

"What's up?"

"Nate?"

"How are you Pete?"

Peter rushed to my side and slaps me on the arm, then pulls me into a hug

"Oh man…I heard you were dead"

"Nah, it takes a lot too kill guys like us"

Peter threw up his finger to his lips

"Hey, hey the kids man"

I smirked

"Oh come on, Pete. Half these kids are trying to figure out if we are gay, least expect that you are Spiderman and I am an X-Man"

"Really, do they really think I'm gay?"

"Well you do run around in little booties"

"Well I do have a hot wife"

"That's true you do have a hot wife"

"Hey now"

Being around him again, just felt good. It felt like I was truly home

"So come on Pete, you can buy your long lost dead friend a slice of pizza"

"On a teachers salary? You should be buying it"

I laugh

"Alright, then you can explain why you are teaching"

"It's a funny story really"

"I am sure it is"

Back at the mansion…

Scott was sitting at his desk, the light gleamed off of the ruby red quartz glasses. He sighed, he never expected running the school would be so much work.

"Mr. Summers?" A voice came into his head, must be the telepath that answers the phone

"Yes"

"You have a call"

"Do you mind putting it on screen"

"Coming on"

Suddenly in front of him appeared the grizzled features of Nick Fury. It appeared to be on a holo screen, just another example of Shi' Ar' technology at work in the school

Scott sat back in his chair

"Nick, what can I do for you?"

"You got some explaining to do Summers"

"And what might that be, Nick"

"You know damn well Summers what I am talking about"

"Nick you called me"

"For a smart guy you play pretty dumb. How come one of my agents in New York saw your son fly off during rush hour?"

"I don't know, maybe he was in the city doing some shopping"

"What I am talking about Summers is the fact that your son, which you and Xaiver told me and the President, was dead was flying off of 5th Avenue"

"We never said that Nathan was dead, we said that he was under control"

"And under control in my business is that he under six feet of dirt"

"He is under control Fury and that is all you need to know"

Fury voice grew to a small roar

"No it isn't Summers, now SHIELD has never had to step in on how you run that school. We didn't say anything when Magneto ran the school and he is a known terrorist. We didn't step in when Xaiver had that spell of killing off the Avengers, the Fantastic Four, and countless others"

"And you sure as hell didn't step in when your splinter team allowed an alien that was planning on killing us devise a cure for mutants either Nick, so don't try to give me this holier than thou crap"

"Let me get two things here clear Summers. One we have always kept to our own but I am the one person that is standing between a war between you and the US government for the rights of your kids and two, I don't personally like the fact that you are harboring a mutant with God like powers without telling us"

"Nick, my son is not a god and he knows how to use his powers"

"Didn't he use these same powers to bring your ex-wife back from the dead?"

Scott folded his hands in front of him

"I can control my son Nick, he is no worry to you or anyone else"

Fury growled

"Yeah tell that to the people in Manhatten when Magneto took over"

And with a blink Fury was gone

Scott sighed

"And you tell that to the millions that died in Genosha" he said to no one

Scott took off his glasses, making sure to keep his eyes close, so he did not unleash the power that was inside him…

Life was going to get rough again for the X-Men, but then again, life was always rough for them.

Next up

The amazing adventures of Nate and Peter

Till then

I remain

X


	13. Old Friends

What If

Chapter 13: Old Friends

Note: Sorry about the delay, I've been working on something to send in to Marvel; hopefully we will see the return of Nate soon in the pages of X-Men, keep your fingers crossed

The cheese is hot and melts off onto the paper plate that they hand me.

"Explain this to me Pete, why is the pizza so good in New York?" I ask

Peter smiles

"I could give you a roundabout answer by saying New York is one of the greatest melting pots of America, that it's because of the culture that makes the food great. But the actual truth is that it is because of the water the put in the dough"

"Water? I thought it was because of the mozzarella"

"Nope water, you can check it out"

"Hmm" I say as I take a bite "So what's this I hear about you being an Avenger, I bet you Tony Stark pays you more money than you can dream"

Peter drops his slice

"You would think that but no, no more pay"

"Oh that sucks"

Peter sighs

"Typical me, so tell me Nate, where have you been"

I smile

"Alternate dimension"

"The Ramsey thing?"

"Yeah, or at least that's what Dad says"

Peter sits back in his chair, the rush of cars pass us, the sounds are deafening but we can hear each other perfectly

"It's good to see you Nate; I had chalked you up to being gone forever"

"It's good to see you as well Pete, so tell me what's been going on?"

"Well, in the last year, I have been an Avenger, I had these too kids show up thinking I was their father and try to kill me, you know the usual"

I laugh

"Are you serious?"

"Yup, kids, thinking I was their father"

Peters face kinda drops, it's as if a hidden memory appeared right in front of his eyes, I know that look, it was the look that he only got when he thought of Gwen, the lover he had lost

"I'm sorry Peter"

"Hey its ok, you weren't here you didn't know. I've been keeping in touch with your sister every now and then, I heard about your mother and I'm sorry"

I can feel my face drop

"Yeah, she was a fantastic woman and she went out fighting"

Peter lifts his glass of coke

"To the good fight?"

I smile and lift my own

"Yeah to the good fight"

Across town…

Most people don't realize this but, banks never carry more than a million dollars in their vaults and that if you have over five hundred thousand dollars, split between five accounts, the FDIC will only give you at least ten thousand if it is ever stolen.

But like I said before, most people don't know about this, the Shocker happened to be one of them

Released from the Raft during the massive breakout, the Shocker had been looking for a way to return to the top of his game

And what better way to scale that mountain than by robbing a bank in broad daylight during rush hour

The front windows of the Chase Manhattan Bank explode into shrapnel and fall to the sidewalk; passersby are caught in the onslaught of falling glass and debris

"Now do I have to say it again? Put all the money in the bags and don't even think about putting those dye jobs in with them" Shocker screamed at the attendant

The attendant's hands shook as she packed a nylon bag with bricks of twenties

"No ones or fives either" Shocker said with his back turned to the cashier, scanning the street

The attendant nodded as she packed the bag, her hand slips under the counter where there are two buttons, both silent alarms, one for regular crooks, the other for ones with powers. In the back of her mind she thought of her son that had downs syndrome, she said a silent prayer and pushed the second button

"Hurry up cow, I don't have all day"

The attendant smiled a little, that's right you don't

Back on the other side of town

Peter just told me this great joke but was cut off in mid-punch line as a buzzing sound surrounded us

"What's that?" I ask

"It's my pager"

I laugh

"MJ put a beeper on you?"

Peter pulled the beeper off his hip and stared at the number

"Ha, ha funny guy…"

Then he fell silent

"What is it?" I ask

Peter stood up and looked toward the skyline; a plume of black smoke could be seen towards the island

"Trouble, sorry Nate, I gotta run" Peter said leaving the table and taking off down the street, ducking into an alleyway

Not five seconds later Spider-Man came slinging out across the street heading off in the direction of the smoke

Hey he didn't pay

I smile

Damn, I always did hate the date that ate and ran

I slapped a twenty on the table and look off in the direction of the smoke

What the hell? It could be fun

Back outside of the bank…

Police cars blocked off the street, cars spread out across the front of the bank

The Shocker stood in front of the ruined window, the bag clutched tightly in his hand

"Come out with your hands up" a cop said over a bullhorn

Shocker's mask curled around his lips to a smile

"Ok…"

Suddenly two waves of concentrated vibration filled the street, overturning the cars that surrounded the building. A car exploded into a ball of fire as it slammed into a nearby building

Shocker turned back to his hostages

"Alright, who pushed it? HUH? WHO PUSHED THE PANIC BUTTON?"

He raised a finger and searched the crowd, until he was pointing right at the clerk that had filled his bag

"It was you, wasn't it?"

Shocker crossed the ruined lobby, glass crunched underfoot, he stood in front of the scared clerk

"Do you know anything about vibration" he asked in a low voice, the clerk shook her head "I thought not, let me explain something to you, vibration is mostly concentrated sound waves, vibration directed at a building could make it collapse, point a blast from one of these gauntlets…" Shocker raised his wrist to add impact "Just one of the gauntlets I could destroy the Brooklyn Bridge. Now…I'm sorry I didn't catch your name"

"Cheryl" The attendant stuttered

"Now Cheryl have you ever seen what one of these gauntlets could do to a human being? No? Well let's just say it won't be pretty, think about asking for a closed casket at your funeral, wait you won't be able to"

The air crackled around Shocker's fist as he raised it at Cheryl

"Goodbye" Shocker said

Suddenly Shocker was pushed forward against the counter as Spider-Man dropkicked him from behind

"God do you never shut up?" Spider-Man quipped as he back flipped to his feet

"The same could be said about you insect" Shocker growled as he fired his gauntlets at Spider-Man, sending him soaring through the destroyed window. Spider-Man quickly got to his feet

"Now see I was just here to get some starting capital but I also have the chance to kill you, talk about a good day" Shocker growled as he stepped out onto the street

Spider-Man rushed over and connects a vicious right hook to Shocker's face

"Well besides the roaches in this city, I am the second hardest to kill" Spider-Man said

Shocker's head snaps back, he raises his fist to Spider-Man's stomach and fires a blast into his chest, Spider-Man flies backwards and slams into a brick wall

Shocker crosses the street and lifts the broken hero to his feet

"You know you hear the most interesting things in prison, Peter"

Spider-Man's eyes open wide

"Ah it must be true, and hear I thought Osborn was just rambling. I know about your old aunt and your pretty wife, I'll have to stop by and offer my apologizes"

"No" Spider-Man mutters

"No? That's what your wife will be moaning"

"Drop him" I growl flying as fast as I can muster, slamming a t.k charged fist into the side of his head

Shocker drops Peter and turns to me, I do a quick scan of his mind. It's a jumble of images, but one stands out in a bright white, he knows who Peter is. Ok that just adds on to the fact that I am going bust him up all over this street

"More wannabe heroes?" Shocker growls and takes a step forward

"Yeah you should see the handbook" I say as I raise my right arm out and form a T.K sword in my clenched fist

"And a mutie to boot as well, so I will be doing the world a favor in taking you both out"

Shocker fires at me, I roll to the left and move up with my left fist in an uppercut

OW, I forgot how much this hurts to hit someone

Oh, oh, he's stumbling

Hit him Nate!

I bring the energy sword down, it won't kill him but it will sure as hell hurt

At the last moment Shocker raises his hands over his head and stops the sword

Ok that's new

"Your sword makes a noise; I can use that to do this"

A vibrating fist connects to my jaw and sends me back

Suddenly a flash of steel strikes across his back

What now

"I'm sorry I can't allow you to hurt my betrothed"

What?

A figure steps in, sheathing a samurai sword

Oh no…

A fireball shoots out of the crowd striking Shocker in the tear in his suit

Shocker grunts and falls to his knees, knocked out

"Thank you, Leiyu" the figure says as she approaches me

Oh damn, I am in trouble

Motoko steps forward and drops her steely eyes to me

"Hello Nathan, you have some explaining to do"

Oh boy, if you don't know who Motoko and Leiyu are, turn right now to my other fic, Love Hina Episode X and read up

New Post soon

Till then

I remain

X


	14. Flashback

What If

Chapter 14-Flashback

Note- Ok if you are all a faithful reader of this fic you have been wondering exactly what the deal is with Ramsey/Nemesis/Nate feud is, well today is your lucky day. This chapter may be longer to fit everything in so bear with me. Ok this chapter takes place before Chapter 8 and the beginning of Love Hina Episode X…Continuity, gotta love it.

The Xavier Institute for Higher Learning-April 2002

I stood in front of a metal slab holding a member of my family. My Uncle Alex, the brother of my father lay upon it. The bed is surrounded by my Mom, Rachel, my father is holding Uncle Alex's hand, I could see the tears stream from the corners of his glasses

Over the past few weeks my family had been torn upside down, I had gotten amnesia, I am slowly getting better and the thought dead brother of my father had been found in a hospice. Rachel led a team of us to pick him up from the hospice.

I felt a warm hand stoke my back; I turn to see Paige standing behind me

I give her a half smile

"You ok?" she asks

I don't know really what ok means anymore

Better fake it

"Yeah, I'm fine"

Paige flips her hair and gives me a smile that could melt a glacier, when she smiles at me I feel all tingly

Maybe she did love me

Paige wraps her hand in mine and pulls me close so she can whisper

"Look, I don't think I should be here, so I'm going to go. Stop by my room before you go to bed"

I nod

"Sure"

Paige leans in and gives me a quick peck on the cheek; I can almost feel the tingle behind it, giving me a quick flashback of some of my past

I gulp and she smiles

That was definitely not a PG-13 flashback

Paige's hand slides out of mine and she walks quietly out of the room

"He's still here"

What? That's when I notice that Professor Xavier had snuck in; he was resting one of his hands on Alex's temples

"Can we save him?" Dad asks picking up his head

"It is possible; it is up to him though. I sent out the line, now it is up to him to reel himself back"

"Well I believe that if we all combined our powers…" Mom started

The Professor smiled

"Yes with the combined powers of me, you, and the twins we could pull him out, but that could damage his psyche. It is better to wait and see"

Mom turned to me

"Maybe you and Rachel should get some dinner"

I nod

Mom smiles faintly at me, and leans in and kisses my cheek, Rachel tried to walk by but Mom spins her around and kisses her cheek as well

"Rachel, you should know better, I love you both"

Rachel smiles

"We know, let's go bro"

We walked through the hall

"You wanna go grab some food?" I ask

Rachel shook her head

"No, I'm thinking about going on a diet"

"What? You don't need to lose any weight"

"Well for your information Nate, my suit is feeling tight"

I laugh

"Its spandex, it supposed to..'

Rachel gives me a look that is too hard to explain, it was like a fire burning, I should probably drop it

"Alright, my bad Rae. You are getting kinda plump"

I had to run to stay ahead of psi-bolts and obscenities thrown at me

I had to laugh as I ran, what kinda of brother would I be

(Nate!)

I stopped in my tracks, someone was calling for me

The voice sounds…sounds like Paige!

(Paige? You ok?)

Then I hear it, a scream that turns my blood to ice, coming from Paige's room

I run as fast as I can to Paige's door, Rachel runs up beside me

"What's wrong?"

I furrow my brow as I try to turn the knob, locked

"Something is wrong. Paige open the door!"

Silence

Then I hear the scream again

"NATE!"

I put my boot against the doorknob, then take a step back and kick as hard as I could

The door cracks and splinters and swings inward

A man stood over Paige, her shirt destroyed…did he? A scalpel glittered in his hand; a smear of blood covered the handle

"Hey!" I say

The man spun around, he looked me up and down

"You! You ruined my life"

I shake my head; I notice that he was in a hospital gown

"I don't even know you man, now put the knife down and step away from the girl"

The man smiled evilly

"My girl, my life"

(Rachel. Rachel when I make my move, get Paige)

I don't even look to see if she got the message, I rushed at the man, throwing the blade to the ground

Suddenly a vice-like grip closes around my throat

"You took my life, my home, my family, my friends, my girl" the man said looking up at me

"Who are you?" I ask

"You don't know? You created me"

What the hell is going on?

I scan his mind quickly, all I can see is rage, his name blurs by quickly, I reach out and catch it. Ramsey…his name is John Ramsey

My head is swimming, I'm losing oxygen

If I don't do something soon, I was going to die

I clench my fist, a gold glow fills the room, with my mind I form the energy into a blade, and I stab it into the base of Ramsey's skull

Ramsey screamed and drops me

"That kinda tingled" Ramsey said as he pops his neck

That didn't work? That should have knocked him out

Is it getting hotter? That's when I notice it, his hands they were glowing

"Rachel get out of here!" I screamed

I could see Rachel lift Paige up and run out of the door

Just as Ramsey fires a blast of super-heated plasma at me, I throw up a quick shield as it sends me flying through one of Paige's windows

I hit the ground, hard

I cough, spitting blood into the dirt

The shield helped me with some of the impact, if my powers were anything like they were before I lost my memory

"Come on Nate. You're not going to let me win that easily are you?" Ramsey said as he jumped out of Paige's window

I stand shakily to my feet

If I didn't stop this soon…

"That's right, you are thinking aren't you Nate. You are thinking about: What if I fail? What if I lose to this guy, what would he do? Well it would start with your sister, then your mother, ever wonder what would happen if you Dad took those chic sunglasses off?"

How does he know so much about me and my family?

"Then when I got to Paige" Ramsey grinned and licked his fingers, "I'd show her what a real man is like"

No

My head is spinning, anger flushed through my skin

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" I screamed

Ramsey rushed me again, knocking me to the ground; he put his foot across my windpipe and slowly put his weight down, crushing my throat

"You mean you don't know" he asked, he leaned down to impact his point "I am you, the real you Nate"

I have an evil twin?

"Just before you start losing it more, let me explain. You don't remember having an imaginary friend? One that only you could see? That figment of your imagination you filled with all of your hate, all of your rage? I am that person, sparked in life, all from you"

What? I don't remember a…

Wait…

I grab his ankle and twist it off of me

The ground was covered in a gold light

"I don't believe you" I said as I lifted off the ground, floating in the air

Ramsey smiled

"You don't have to believe me" he cocked his fist back, pulling more plasma in his fist

The next few moments I could feel my rage take over, it was like I was watching myself fight this maniac

Ramsey fired another plasma blast at me; I raised my hand and deflected it

Ramsey laughed and fired another one

My eyes blazed in fire

"Stop" I said

Ramsey stopped, the blast he had fired just inches from his hand

"What are you doing?" he screamed

"Ashes" I say

Ramsey's body collapses, a sudden wind blows across the grounds, blowing his ashes around

Then everything went black

I opened my eyes to see my mother cradling me

I really am a mamma's boy

"Where is he?" I say sitting straight up

"Shh" Mom says as she pulls me back down "Relax, he's gone"

I blink slowly, my head is killing me

"What happened?"

Mom smiled and shook her head

"You took care of him"

I look over to se Rachel and Paige standing nearby. Paige looks at me horrified

I raise a hand

"Paige?"

Paige sobs and turns, running back inside

I can feel a small part of me die inside

What have I done?

Well there you go

Next up,

Aftermath (return back to the present I promise)

Till Then

I remain

X


	15. Civil War

What If?

Chapter 15: Civil War??

The Present…

What was I thinking?

Stupid, stupid idea Nate

I keep my hands clutched closely to my chest as I run; I could fly but my luck an S.H.I.E.L.D cape-killer unit would find me…again

Blood pools underneath my hands, my head is getting fuzzy

I'm going into shock

I can feel the darkness creep in on me from all sides

Got to take a rest, clear my head

I take a quick look around the area, just making sure no one is around

The streets were empty, in the distance I can hear muffled explosions, no civilians walked the streets

I sigh and slump down a brick wall to the ground

How did all of this happen, how did it go wrong?

I close my eyes

A Month ago

It wasn't long after Peter and my team-up in downtown New York that the world went crazy again. My world got turned upside down with the appearance of women that I left in Japan…

And half forgot about

Motoko and Leiyu saved me from a new and improved, get this, Shocker. Motoko stepped forward and sheathed her samurai sword…

The dust was starting to clear as Motoko stepped forward, memories rushed back before my eyes, I saw Keitaro and Naru, singing Karaoke in the house they shared with Motoko. I saw Nemesis, my blood began to boil at the very thought of him, I saw me kissing Motoko, I remember leaving them to rush to my parents sides

And then getting shipped off to an alternate dimension

All of these memories came flooding back

I took a step towards Motoko

"Motoko?" I said "What are you doing here?"

Motoko smiled, showing just the tips of her white teeth

"Nathan…YOU COMPLETE IMBICILE" she roared rushing at me, sending a clenched fist under my chin, sending me flying into the air

I knew it was going to happen, if I had thrown up a TK shield, it would have broken her hand

And pissed her off even more

I floated in the air for a moment, trying to get my bearings back

A fiery glow centered beside me, I looked over to see Leiyu Ishida, otherwise known as Sunpyre, flying beside me

"She is not to pleased with you" she said, her eyes flashing at me

I rubbed my jaw absentminded

"Yeah, I noticed. Who told you I was back"

Leiyu crossed her arms in front of her chest

"Nathan, you should have known that Rachael would be decent enough to let me know, I in turn let Motoko know"

"Ahh, Rachael huh?"

Leiyu nodded looked down towards Motoko, who was breathing hard, her sword in a death grip

"Our deal is complete Motoko"

Motoko inclined her head gently

"What deal" I asked

"I promised I would bring her to you, and leave you two. But just to let you know Nathan, I haven't given up on you just yet" Leiyu said with a wink "Now I must be off"

And with that she flew off, I sighed and shook my head slightly; it was good to be home. I floated myself to the ground and stood before Motoko, I bowed, remembering my manners

"I see that you're training has worn slightly" she said with her steely eyes "Or that punch would have never connected"

I rose smiling

"You ever think that I allowed you to him me"

"They said you were dead" she began

"But I'm not" I said interrupting her

Motoko gritted her teeth and unsheathed her sword

"Not yet" she growled attacking me again

Spider-Man winced as he watched this display of swordsmanship connect on multiple parts of Nate's body

"Ahh" he sighed "Young love"

The Present…

I awoke with a start, sirens filled the air. I clambered to my feet and rushed behind a half-filled dumpster. The smell of rotted and rotting food flooded my senses. My stomach started doing jumping jacks

A police car slammed on its brakes, sending a smell of burning rubber to mix with the stench of the food

Shit, I thought

The doors opened and flashlights flooded my alley

"They said he should be around this area" a officer said as his partner climbed out of the car

The other officer leaned down and spoke into his radio

"This is car 4, we have him trapped in an alley off of Kirby and Lee, send the cape-killer unit over"

I groaned softly, hoping that they wouldn't hear me luckily the dispatcher came over to com and relayed their orders

"Search for him, but do not, I repeat, do not engage him. Records show that he is a an omega class mutant"

"I hear that this mutie's mom was Jean Grey" the officer said putting the radio back in the car and drawing his weapon

The one with the flashlight looked back at him

"You mean that hot red head that ran with the X-Men?"

"That's the one"

Come on Nate, get up, come on you've got to get out of here…

No, I can't do it

I looked down to see that blood was still oozing from the wound on my stomach, a small shard of metal stuck out of it, like some kind of deformed tattoo

That's when I realized

I'm in trouble

Two Weeks Ago…

The T.V was on in the living room, Motoko was curled against me as we watched the news, a group of B-List heroes had gotten together and started a reality show. But it looked like they had bitten off

"An explosion ripped through the quiet town of Stamford today leaving at least three-hundred and fifty people dead, most of the death appear to be children" the anchor said

"Do you think that is his real hair?" I asked jokingly

Motoko put a finger to her lips and quieted me

"We hand things over to Trish Tilby who is broadcasting live from Stamford"

The scene shifted to show a woman standing in front of a ruined playground

"Oh my" Motoko muttered

"I'm Trish Tilby" the woman started "And behind me is the ruin of Stamford elementary. This was all began as a normal day here in this quiet Midwestern town, but due to the actions of the New Warriors" the scene shifted again, showing the New Warriors "Prime Time televisions newest reality show about real heroes that track down super-criminals"

I closed my eyes and cleared my mind, I had known about this since it happened, the Avengers and my father's team had headed out that way to help with the recovery effort

"All those children" Motoko muttered, bring me back from repose

"Yeah" I said softly

"There is a public outcry for the government to step in and govern those with powers or as these gentlemen puts it" Tilby continued

The scene shifted again to show a dirty man in a wife beater, there were dark circles around his eyes

"You have to have a license to drive, to carry a gun. These so called heroes are no better than any of the criminals they put in jail. It's time for someone to step in and put a stop to this beep"

The scene shifted back to Tilby

"Congress is in a closed door session to decide the fate of our caped crusaders. Back to you Ron"

The scene shifted back to Ron with the fake hair

"Thanks Trish, this just in Captain America has gone rogue"

I sat up straight, what was happening, or really what was just now starting

"S.H.I.E.L.D is reporting that Captain America has stolen a Harrier jet and has left the grid. More breaking news, Congress has just passed an action that all powers must be registered with the government"

"What!" I exclaimed "They can't do that"

"Apparently this country can do whatever they want" Motoko said smugly

I turned and looked at her

"Don't you have a sword class to teach?"

Motoko smiled and kissed my cheek

"It will be fine my love, don't worry"

I watched as she got off the couch and walked away

"What the hell is going on" I muttered to myself

Two days ago…

"I want to help Dad"

Dad turned to face me

"We have declared ourselves neutral"

"It's not right Dad, this is worse than the sentinels, the outlawing our lives" I said, frustrated

Dad sat down behind his desk and began to rustle through papers

"This is the human's problems, not ours"

"And what are we?"

Dad looked up at me, the light glinting off his ruby quartz glasses

"Did the humans help us with the legacy virus? No, did the humans send the sentinels after us, just for being alive, yes. We will not interfere with their issues"

"I can't believe this" I said turning my back to him

"It'll end soon"

I spun around to face him

"Oh yeah? And at what cost? You are using that desk as a crutch; you have forgotten what it feels like to fight for a good cause"

Dad stood up as I walked out

"And where do you think you are going?"

"Mutant town, at least Jamie still has his balls"

The Present…

Well I kinda wish Dad was here to tell me "I told you so" I thought as I slumped back to the ground

I had been out on the streets for almost three days and I can't find Captain America of his resistance, I had been shot by a cape-killer earlier tonight as I tried to protect D-Man

I'm protecting D-Man now, maybe I should bleed out

I should have went back to the school, apologized to dad, I could be with Motoko

I'm an idiot

I'm just a stupid kid

I'm not a soldier

The flashlight's beam shone into my eyes

"Well, well. Looks like Stark's Intel was right, here's the little mutie. Tom, radio the cape-killers and tell them…" but he was cut off as a large man hit across the back of the head with a plank of wood, he pushed the cop away

A large hand reached down and grabbed my hand

"Who are you?" I moaned softly

"On your feel soldier" the man said

As he pulled me into the light I could make out his face

"Your country needs you" Captain America said, his blue eyes blazing

Next Up:

Civil War Chapter 2


	16. Civil War: Chapter 2

What if?

Chapter 16: Civil War Chapter Two

"Let's have a look at those wounds" The Night Nurse said as I lifted myself on the cold metal table that I had been laying on

"It's really nothing" I started to say before I was hushed by Captain America

"I heard that there was a mutant looking for me…Not only a mutant but the son of Scott Summers" He said as he pulled off his mask and set his shield down

"I want to help" I said

"Your father has declared that the X-Men were neutral"

"Good thing I'm not an X-Man then?"

Captain America lowered his eyes to a steely look

"You would figure, that after being attacked by a squad of cape-killers you would have changed your mind"

I winced as the Night Nurse pulled the shard of metal out of my stomach

"Not to mention being injured by one" Cap said as he looked over the metal shard

"My father does not answer for me" I said breathing out slowly

Captain America turned and walked away

"Ill have Cloak take you back to the Institute. I will not have any more blood on my hands"

I slid off the table just as the Night Nurse began to wrap my chest up

"I can help you sir."

Cap turned on his heel and looked me in the eyes

"You can help me by returning to the Institute"

Screw this, the man was being hard headed, I decided to show him what I could do

I felt the familiar rush of my powers activating, the feeling of the air around me crackle with energy. A gold light began to spread outward from me

"Do you think you can take me back?" I asked, my voice louder than it should have been

A brief thought passed through my brain

I was standing up to Captain America

Captain America lowered his eyes, not from the light radiating from me, but from looking me in the eyes

"If I allow you to help me, it will seem that the mutants have joined my side…"

"What now you are a racist? A mutant hater? Didn't you fight against Hitler?" I asked, my temper flaring up

"Don't you think that the mutant community has been through enough? What with their only being 198 of you left? You entire species is about to be extinct, I will not allow the public to destroy what Xavier and your father have been working for"

I stopped…the man was right, I powered down slowly

"I'm sorry sir" I said softly

Captain America clapped me on the shoulder, so hard that I felt my spine quiver

"I would be proud to have you fight beside me"

I nodded

Cloak entered the room, instantly the room went cold, as his massive form stared me down

"You called for me Captain"

Captain America nodded

"I did, transport this young man back to the Xavier Institute"

Cloak nodded his head ever so slightly as he opened his arms and swept me off

As I left I watched Captain America, he lifted his hand and saluted me

I felt the kind of pride that I had never felt before just as the darkness enveloped me and rushed me back to the Institute

My hands gripped the side of the podium as I spoke, the War had ended with Captain America giving up, my eyes looked out among the people in the church, a flag was draped over a coffin in front of the podium.

"Someone once told me that speaking to Captain America was like talking to your grandfather" I said "But it wasn't like that for me, in that brief time I was in his presence"

The chains binding my wrists clanked against the wood of the podium

I looked down at them only briefly, I was the only mutant that had been arrested in the Civil War; they had brought me out of an inter-dimensional prison just for this

"You were wrong" I snarled "I know what you are all thinking, or I would if they hadn't blocked my powers. You think of him as if he was a traitor" I lowered my head slightly "But you were wrong"

A guard came from my left and escorted me away from the podium; he pulled on my arm as he led me through the back to a waiting truck

"Interesting speech" a man said behind me

I stopped and turned to see Tony Stark standing in his five thousand dollar suit

I shook my head and started forward again

"Come on Nate" Tony said "Aren't you going to hear me out?"

"I won't sign it. I won't sign a paper for me to live. I'll go back to jail"

"I'm going to come out and say it. You don't have to go back"

I stopped and turned again

"What?"

"I'm offering you a job"

"I'm not joining the Thunderbolts, if that's what you are asking"

Tony smiled and shook his head

"Not the Thunderbolts. I want to make you an Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D" Tony said with a smug smile


End file.
